Rainy Encounters Never Lead to Anything Good
by Murayama-Tsuru
Summary: While Gintoki is walking home from the grocery store he finds Kamui, bleeding and unconscious, outside his house. So, he takes him home to take care of him. What can go wrong?
1. Rain Can Really Bring You Down

**Hello again or for the first time, Murayama Tsuru here. I have decided to try my hand at a multi-chapter fic this time. I'm not sure how good it will be or how long it will end up because I'm not sure I can keep my own interest in it. B,ut here's how it starts. I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it belongs to Sorachi Hideaki.**_

The day had started out rather exciting for Kamui. Well, maybe the very beginning wasn't very fun. He had been woken up at 5 AM from nightmares of things he'd rather forget. Kamui then thrashed around for a while, hoping to go back to asleep. But, Kamui soonmrealized he would not be able to fall asleep again; then he felt his stomach rumble. So, he wandered into the kitchen to see what would take the least effort to eat.

When he arrived at the kitchen, he saw that Abuto was already there eating a bowl of oatmeal and reading the paper. Before Kamui could ask Abuto to make another bowl for him, Abuto gestured to the seat next to him. Kamui grinned when he saw the extra-large bowl of oatmeal. It made the morning that much better that Abuto's "Kamui-sensor" was working.

After breakfast (with seconds and thirds, of course) Abuto handed Kamui a letter from the elders. It contained details about a certain organization that the Harusame 7th Squad were to apprehend today. They were apparently plotting against the Harusame, so the elders wanted them gone immediately. When Kamui was finished reading, he looked up at Abuto and asked "So, should we flip a coin for who gets the pleasure of waking up the rest of the crew?"

Abuto shook his head and chuckled, "I wouldn't dream of getting in the way of your fun, admiral." Kamui then got up, laughing all the way to his first victim's room.

After the whole crew was woken up, Kamui told them about today's mission and they all set out for Edo. Since they were already on earth, it didn't take them too long to get to their destination. Then they set out to Kabukicho because that's where the organization's headquarters were located. On the way there, Kamui got to thinking about Kagura; as always, his nightmares had her as the main feature. He was also thinking about what would happen if she got involved in this affair. He wasn't too worried that she'd become involved in their fight; but even so, the small part of him that cared deeply for her was worried that her and those other two would swoop in to stop them. The organization they were to destroy was apparently a major corporation in Edo; this meant that if word got out about their mission, the Yorozuya trio was sure to hear about it. But Kagura was quickly banished from his thoughts, as they had arrived at their destination. Now, the only thing on his mind was the upcoming fight.

The 7th Squad encountered little resistance as they broke into the building (read, smashed the doors in forcefully). But as soon as they were in, they were attacked. The people they were fighting seemed to be rather weak (by Yato standards), but there were a lot of them, so eventually they were forced to split their forces so the rest of them could keep going forward.

When they had reached the office the leader was supposed to occupy, they learned that they had vacated to a nearby warehouse. But then, as they were about to leave the office, an alarm went off and the office doors started to close. Abuto, sighing, had pushed Kamui out before it closed. Kamui had protested that he needed to fight with them but Abuto just rolled his eyes at Kamui and growled, "No, you don't, we can take care of ourselves. You need to go to that warehouse. Now." Abuto had then turned away leaving Kamui to yell at a closed door.

Eventually Kamui arrived at the warehouse, alone. When Kamui entered the warehouse, he was greeted by many guards. As they closed in on him, a slow, animalistic smile spread across his face. He would get to lose himself in a fight after all. And that's exactly what he did; he lost himself in fighting the guards. All memories of that morning's nightmares leaving him.

And then someone whacked him in the head with a round, flat object. Kamui's braid flew out in front of him as he stumbled a step. After placing his hand on the back of his head to check for damage (it didn't seem too bad), he landed a hard kick to the face who the person who attacked him. The satisfying crunch Kamui heard meant that he had kicked hard enough that his attacker's neck had snapped (suitable revenge as Kamui saw it). He then turned around a picked up the object. It turns out that he had been attacked with a cast-iron skillet. Kamui laughed as he picked it up; this would make an interesting story to tell Abuto. Kamui then proceeded to use the skillet himself as both a weapon and a shield. The skillet was very good for deflecting the arrows the guards had begun shooting at him. But one arrow got past the skillet's defenses and nicked him. Kamui felt a faint sting as the arrow scratched his skin, but thought nothing of it.

After some more intense fighting, Kamui felt a strange pulse. Then, as if he lost control of his body, his knees buckled and he found himself face to face with the floor. An arrogant voice, probably the leader, then yelled "The poison's finally taken affect. Electrocute him now!" Someone kicked the skillet out of Kamui's hand (they couldn't get his umbrella, though; his grip on it was too strong). Kamui then felt something attach to his leg and his body was assaulted with a burning-shocking sensation. He let out a quiet, low moan but couldn't move. After the sensation stopped, Kamui's body felt numb. Then the same arrogant voice snapped "We leave, now. The poison should kill him; after all we made it especially to kill Yato. This should teach those Harusame not to mess with us."

Kamui then heard the person and all the guards that weren't dead leave. For a while after that, Kamui just lay there, unable to move, on the floor. He figured that the poison wouldn't kill him fast(poison had never worked on him before), but leave him immobile for long enough that the leader could get far enough away. Soon, Kamui was able to move his extremities. So he pushed himself up, wincing at the pins and needles that shot up his arms and legs. When he was standing as steadily as he could he staggered out of the warehouse. He couldn't tell where the leader went so he started wandering randomly. Kamui had enough energy to open his umbrella up. It was raining, so he was happy for it. But the cold air the rain brought with it and the poison had him shivering violently before long.

Soon after that, Kamui's vision began failing him. Kamui then knew that he needed to find either Abuto or someone to help him soon. It was an unfamiliar feeling, to want to ask for help. And Kamui wasn't particularly happy about this feeling, as he preferred being as independent as possible.

Both the rain and the poison made it nearly impossible to tell where he was going. But the streets he was stumbling along seemed vaguely familiar. Eventually he entered an alley and tripped over what felt like a stack of something. He wanted to kick out at it in revenge but was too weak to move. So, instead, he glared weakly at it.

Kamui then crawled over to the wall and slumped against it. He looked up at the vague outline of a building in front of him for something to tell him where he was. He saw a sign that said 万事屋銀ちゃん, and he could almost get the meaning, but his poison addled brain wouldn't let him. So, as Kamui slipped into unconsciousness, he kept trying to understand what the sign meant.

* * *

Sakata Gintoki was walking back to his apartment with a grocery bag in hand. Actually, he was practically skipping because he had finally gotten his strawberry milk. For a week, he had been forced to drink the raspberry milk that Shinpachi had brought home (something about how it wasn't good to waste food). But now that he had his strawberry milk, not even the rain could dampen his mood.

As he was about to ascend the stairs to his house, he saw an all-too-familiar purple umbrella in the alley. Gin's first thought was that Kagura was playing in the rain again. But when the umbrella didn't move when he called out he got worried. Gin put his milk on the stairs and rushed over, saying "Hey, are you all right Ka—"

Gin stopped mid-sentence; it wasn't Kagura lying, unconscious, in the alley beside his house. It was Kamui. Gin almost hadn't recognized him; with his eyes closed, he looked so peaceful and innocent (very unlike the bloodthirsty Yato he'd heard so much about).

Gin then poked Kamui with his boot, to make sure it wasn't an ambush waiting to happen. But when he didn't move, Gin sighed. He wasn't sure how Kamui got here, but he didn't look good. The red-haired teenager was covered in cuts and there was a rather scary-looking gash on his arm that was swelled, shiny, and seeping puss.

Gin looked around quickly, and seeing none of the other Yato (or Takasugi's gang) around, made a quick decision. Closing his umbrella and putting it in his belt (next to his Bokken), he stooped down and picked up the red-haired teenager, hoping he wouldn't wake up anytime soon. Gin sucked in a breath when he felt how cold the boy was. Gin started worrying more when he felt how slow his pulse was beating. Sure he was making the right decision; he looked down at Kamui and said "I'm going to get such a scolding from your sister for this." Gin then picked up his strawberry milk and ascended the stairs, thinking maybe today wasn't going to be so good after all.

**So, that ends the first chapter. If you're wondering what the organization is that the Yato were going after, you'll have to keep wondering. I plan to reveal them later ^_^. And for those who can't read the Japanese sign (and didn't figure it out a little later), it said Yorozuya Gin-chan. I hope it's good enough to keep reading, and I hope you'll read the next chapter. If you'd like, please review. Every bit helps, even if it's to tell me what I did wrong.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	2. Poison Really Sucks

**Hello, Murayama Tsuru here. Guess I can't say "hello for the first time" this time…I guess I could but I really hope there aren't people who start reading this from the second chapter, it wouldn't make much sense ^_^. Well here's the second chapter, I hope you enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei.**_

Kagura was sitting on the couch as the rain fell relentlessly on. Ketsuno Ana's weather prediction was wrong today, so Kagura wondered if someone was cursing her again. Normally, Kagura liked the rain (as Gin-chan always says; kids like thunderstorms and typhoons); but today, she had a bad feeling and the rain couldn't calm her down as it usually did. Plus, Gin-chan hadn't come back from the store yet. It usually only took him twenty minutes, but today he was five minutes late. So, Kagura complained loudly to Shinpachi, "Gin-chan's late! Where is he Shinpachi?"

Shinpachi sighed; Kagura had been doing this every minute for the last five minutes. Shinpachi's patience was running thin, but he answered like he did the other four times, "There was probably just a line. He'll be here soon."

"You're wrong Shinpachi; Gin-chan never has to wait in line uh-huh!"

"What are you talking about? He's been plenty of lines before."

"And he's never had to wait in any of them. Remember that time at the Oedo Dome?"

Shinpachi chuckled in response. He definitely remembered that incident. The Yorozuya trio had gone to the Oedo Dome for a Rakugo performance (it was a special baseball themed Rakugo). The line had been very long and after a few minutes, Kagura started complaining. Gin-san had then used various methods (sob-stories, guilt-trips, threats, annoying the hell out of the other groups. Get the picture?) to get all the other people to move. In a matter of minutes, they were in the front of the line. Shinpachi wanted to reprimand Gin-san for his underhanded ways; but he couldn't because, knowing Gin-san, he would have sent him to the spot they were in before.

Shinpachi was interrupted from his memory by a loud thump at the door. He looked over at Kagura to see if she would open the door for once; but she was studiously looking out the window in the opposite direction. Shinpachi heard another thump and sighed; it was probably Gin-san kicking the door because he had brought home too much from the store. Shinpachi never understood why he couldn't put the bags down and open the door himself. "But, that's Gin-san." Shinpachi thought as he walked over to the door calling out "I'm coming, I'm coming. Just be patient Gin-san." The only response he got was another thump against the door

When Shinpachi opened the door, he saw a soaking wet Gin-san with a scowl on his face, one grocery bag in hand, foot poised the kick the door again, and an unconscious Kamui in his arms. Wait, an unconscious Kamui? What the heck was Gin-san out doing all this time? Shinpachi looked up at Gin-san and was about to ask what happened, but was silenced by the look on Gin-san's face. Very rarely did Shinpachi see Gin-san looking so worried. Shinpachi was about to ask Gin-san what was wrong again, but before he, could Gin yelled "Kagura, I need you to gather all the extra blankets. We have an unexpected guest who will be sleeping on our couch for a while." Shinpachi heard Kagura get up and head over to the closet. Shinpachi whispered, "Shouldn't we tell her that it's her brother?"

Gin-san looked down at Shinpachi and said "No, she'll find out soon enough. I have a feeling she'll be better off not to know right away. Now, put the grocery bag away for me then go help Kagura." Shinpachi nodded, took the bag then went inside.

As Gin watched Shinpachi's retreating form, he sighed. It had been a real pain carrying Kamui up the stairs; he was a lot heavier than he looked. It made him regret not paying attention to Tetsuya when she had given them those lessons on how to properly carry an unconscious person. "Oh well," Gin thought, "it's just a little farther." And he walked inside himself.

When Gin arrived at the couch, he took a quick look around to see where Kagura was. He was relieved to see that she was still gathering blankets (the longer he delayed her seeing her brother, the better he thought). But as he set Kamui down on the couch, he heard a gasp and a soft plop. He turned around to see a wide-eyed Kagura and a crouching Shinpachi (picking up the dropped blankets). "Aniki…" Kagura whispered sadly.

Before Gin had a chance to say anything to Kagura, she rushed past him and skidded to a halt by Kamui's side. They were all quiet for a while as Kagura looked at her brother. Gin then said quietly "Kagura, I know you're probably angry at me for not telling you right away, but try to understand. I was trying to protect you from prolonged pain."

"I'm not…mad at you Gin-chan. I'm just sad that you thought I couldn't handle pain."

"Yeah…I'm sorry Kagura." Gin turned to Shinpachi, not wanting to see Kagura's sad blue eyes, "Shinpachi, call a doctor. See if they can make a house call. I'm pretty sure he was poisoned, so he shouldn't be moved any time soon." Shinpachi nodded and went over to the phone.

But before Shinpachi could dial a single number, Kagura yelled "NO DOCTORS!"

"What?" Shinpachi and Gin said at the same time, but it was Shinpachi who continued, "Kagura-chan, he clearly needs a doctor if what Gin-san said is correct. Why shouldn't I call a doctor if he needs one?"

"Because, he's a wanted criminal isn't he? I heard from Pappy that he became the head of that organization eye-patch guy recruited. If you guys call a doctor, they'll turn him in to the police. I…think I might have something that can help him. Please, Gin-chan, just give me a few days and I think I can help him." Kagura was looking straight at Gin when she finished speaking. He wanted to say no, this wasn't a job for a kid. But the look in her eyes made him say "Fine. You have three days. If he hasn't woken up by then, we're calling a doctor." Kagura then got up and walked over to her closet.

Shinpachi opened his mouth to protest that Kagura shouldn't be doing this, but Gin shook his head slightly, so Shinpachi said nothing. When Kagura returned, she was holding a large vial of a greyish purple powder. When both Gin and Shinpachi looked at her questioningly, he replied "It's a Yato cure-all. Aniki and I often had to use it during emergencies. One time Pappy came home poisoned, so we used this on him and he was better within two days."

"Ok," Gin said, nodding, "Sounds like it could work. How does it work?"

"Well first, we need to open up this gash on his arm, to bleed out some of the poison. Shinpachi, I need you to put a knife into some boiling water to sterilize it."

Shinpachi dropped the blankets and walked over to the kitchen. As Shinpachi started water boiling, Gin, looking astounded, asked "Kagura, how do you know so much about this? I never thought of you as the medical-type."

"When I was little, my mammy was always sick, so I often had to do things like this for her, uh-huh."

When the knife was done being sterilized, Kagura picked up the knife, two bowls, and put some lukewarm water into the second bowl. As she brought the knife to the swollen, seeping gash on Kamui's arm, Gin looked away. Blood wasn't an unusual sight for him. But, he didn't particularly like seeing it outside of a battle. It reminded him that his hands weren't meant not for healing, but killing. So, he decided to look outside at the rain instead. At some point, he heard Shinpachi run into the bathroom. Any other time, Gin would have laughed at Shinpachi, but he couldn't bring himself to this time.

When Kagura was done flushing the wound out; she started some more water boiling for her "Yato Cure-All". The water boiled and Kagura poured a little of the powder into a teapot and poured the boiling water over it. She then looked over at Gin (Shinpachi was still looking a little green) and nodded at Kamui's head, "Gin-chan, I need you to hold his head up so I can pour this into his mouth."

"Shouldn't you dribble it into his mouth a little at a time? I doubt he can swallow if he's unconscious."

"No, the medicine won't work correctly unless it's boiling hot. If I dribbled it into his mouth slowly, the effect would diminish with each use, uh-huh."

Gin nodded, impressed with Kagura, and went over to Kamui. After Gin lifted the unconscious teenager's head comfortably (for Gin, so his arms wouldn't get too tired), Kagura started pouring the near-boiling liquid into his mouth. At first nothing seemed to happen, but soon Kamui's eyes fluttered very slightly and he started swallowing slowly. Kagura's eyes lit up at this, but she continued pouring.

When the pot was empty, Gin set Kamui's head down as gently as he could. After a few moments, Kamui's eyes opened half-way. Gin took one look at him and said "His pupils are enlarged, must be a side-effect of the poison. You might have to use your cure-all on him again Kagura."

Kagura nodded, "Yup, that's what I expected, uh-huh. Our medicine starts working right away, but it takes more than one dose to completely cure someone."

At the sound of Kagura's voice, Kamui turned his head; and with a weak smile on his face whispered hoarsely "Hey, Imouto-chan, looks like you still have some of that dragon flower with you. Really takes you back huh?" then his eyes fluttered closed again.

Kagura then looked up at Gin and he was surprised by the tears in her eyes, "Gin-chan, he hasn't called me that in a long time, uh-huh. He must really be out of it."

"I can tell. I hope your medicine works. Why did he call it dragon flower?"

"Because in ancient Yato legend, if you give it to a healthy person it's said to give one dragon-like powers. But, for that power one's life is shortened dramatically. So, we're only supposed to use it on sick people." Gin nodded, and Shinpachi came over to cover Kamui in the earlier abandoned blankets.

Over the next few days, Kagura said that Kamui still needed to be fed the dragon flower tea. The first day, Kagura stayed by his side all day giving him the tea at the appropriate times. But on the second day, she left early in the morning with instructions for how to make it. Neither Shinpachi nor Gin begrudged her leaving. It must be hard seeing a sibling in their lowest point, they both thought.

Later that day, there was a knock on the Yorozuya door. It was Hijikata with a very down-looking Kagura. "I came to deliver you your monster. She was hanging around our place; Sougo got less work done than usual." Was all he said then he left. After that, Kagura hadn't said anything and just sat looking out the window. Not even Sadaharu or Sukonbu could cheer her up. That night they all went to sleep with heavy hearts.

The next morning, Gin woke up to a bright, cheery, sunny day. He sighed; it was so opposite of how he felt. As he sat up, he jumped a couple feet. Kamui was crouching across from his bed, a smile plastered across his face. "Good morning, sir, could you perhaps tell me where I am?"

What? Had Kamui just called him sir? "Um…uh…You're in my house. I found you outside it a couple days ago and took care of you."

"Thank you for that then." Kamui's smile grew wider, "Could you tell me your name? It's a little awkward to keep calling you sir, don't you think?"

"You don't remember me?"

"I believe this is the first time we've ever met."

"Eh? You really don't know me? I'm Sakata Gintoki, you met me in Yoshiwara. You watched me fight the Night King with a smile similar to the one you have now."

"Oh, really? Well thank you for helping me out Gintoki-san…I have one more question for you, though."

"Yeah?...What is it?" Gin had a bad feeling that he knew what this next question was going to be.

"Gintoki-san, could you perhaps tell me who I am?" Gin groaned; he knew this was coming. First poison and now amnesia? This boy was really starting to become a pain.

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter too. I wanted to post it sooner than a week later than the first chapter; but unfortunately I ran into some computer problems and couldn't work on it until now. I hope you guys keep reading about the Kamui the amnesiac ^_^. If you'd like, please review, every bit helps, even if it's to tell me something I did wrong (I think Kagura might seem smarter than anyone thinks ^_^).**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	3. Amnesia Makes Everything Complicated

**Hello, Murayama Tsuru here. My power went out about thirteen hours ago, so that meant no internet. I was hoping it would come back over the night, but no luck. So, now I'm sitting in a crowded mall posting this. Anyway, here's the third chapter, I hope you guys enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki.**_

Gin really couldn't believe this was happening. It was only a few days ago that he found Kagura's brother at death's floor…or maybe it's death's door…(Ok, maybe it wasn't that bad; but exaggerating one's stories by a third makes it more fun for everyone right?) and now said brother was grinning at him asking who he was. Gin was beginning to think he signed up for too much when he took Kamui home.

But Gin was spared having to answer Kamui about who he was for the moment because Shinpachi called softly (Kagura was still asleep) "Gin-san, I'm back. I see Kamui-san isn't on the couch. I bet Kagura-chan'll be happy to see him up." Gin then got out of bed; Kamui close behind cocked his head quizzically and asked, "So my name's Kamui, Gintoki-san? I like it, it sounds cool. By the way, who was speaking right now? He sounds panicky."

"Yeah, yeah, you're name's Kamui," Gin said dismissively, ignoring the red-head's jibe at Shinpachi for the moment.

When Gin finally located Shinpachi in the kitchen, he walked over to him and whispered "We have a big problem, Shinpachi."

"What is it Gin-san? Did you run out of strawberry milk again? I keep telling you not to drink it all at once, you know."

Gin rolled his eyes, "I do NOT drink my strawberry milk too fast, what are you insinuating Megane-kun? Why are you complaining about my drinking habits when you're just a glasses holder! Wait…that's beside the point. Our problem is that Kagura's Nii-chan has anorexia; he can't remember anything at all!"

"No…Gin-san, that's amnesia. Anorexia is when you're too skinny because you don't eat."

"Same difference, Shinpachi. Either way we need to take him to a doctor."

"But Kagura-chan told us not to take him to a doctor. Won't she be mad at us if we do? Besides, I'm not sure doctors can cure amnesia either."

Gin ignored Shinpachi and turned to Kamui, "And this, Kamui-kun, is the panicky guy who was talking earlier. As you can see all his personality is in his glasses; the rest of him is just garbage and water. His name is Shinpachi, but we all just call him Megane-kun."

Kamui, nodding as if what he had just heard was the most important thing in the world, turned to Shinpachi and smiled, "Thank you for telling me my name Megane-kun. I was beginning to think Gintoki-san had forgotten it."

"Argh, now you've got him calling me Megane-kun too Gin-san! Please, Kamui-san, don't listen to Gin-san. No one other than him calls me Megane-kun, it was a joke."

"Oh, it was a joke. Gintoki-san is very funny don't you think, Megane-kun?"

"You're not listening to me at all are you?" Shinpachi sighed, "Wait, Gin-san? Did he just call you Gintoki-san?"

"Yup"

"No one, other than Katsura-san calls you that! You're right; we need to take Kamui-san to a doctor." Gin's raised eyebrow said "I told you so." Gin then went to get dressed, taking a carton of strawberry milk with him, while Shinpachi convinced Kamui that he should let them take him to the doctor.

As the three were ready to head out the door, they heard Kagura say "Hey, where are you two taking my Aniki?" While both Gin and Shinpachi were trying to think up an excuse that would trick Kagura, Kamui piped up happily "They're taking me to the doctor, apparently I have amnesia!"

Kagura's eyes widened, "He has amnesia? I knew those space pirates weren't feeding him!"

"Again, that's anorexia. And you even have that wrong. Anorexia is when you're too skinny because you don't eat not because people don't feed you. Amnesia is when you lose your memory." Shinpachi sighed

"Same difference Shinpachi. But…you're right; he needs to go to the doctor, uh-huh. Dragon Flower can only cure physical injuries."

"Ok," Gin said, "Can we go now? I wanna get there before the line gets too long."

Kagura gave him a look, "Shouldn't you at least disguise him somehow?"

"What?"

"Y'know, since he's a wanted criminal and all, you should at least give him a pair of sunglasses."

Gin sighed. But Kagura was right, so he took a look at Kamui. He pondered what to do for a moment then returned to his room. When he came out again, he was carrying a pair of pink hair clips. He held them out to Kamui and said, "Here, wear these. Since one of you most memorable feature is that antenna of yours, if you clip it back it'll be a good disguise no?"

"But, Gintoki-san, this antenna as you called it, seems to be an integral part of my character. So, I'm not sure I should clip it back."

"Don't worry, it won't be for long. You'll also have to unbraid you hair." Kamui frowned a little, but didn't complain.

After a while, Gin, Kamui, and Shinpachi left with Kamui in sunglasses, unbraided hair, and antenna pinned back. But after a few seconds, Kagura came running after them, with Kamui's umbrella in hand. Kagura glared at Gin, "How could you leave without this? Aniki probably doesn't even remember that we Yato can't go out into the sun."

"Hey, well you forgot too, don't yell at me." Then the two began arguing, while Shinpachi just stood there shaking his head. Kamui then asked rather suddenly, "By the way, Gintoki-san, who is this, is she your lover?"

Gin's head jerked in the direction of Kamui and shuddered, "Eeww, no she's like thirteen. And your sister. Why would you even think that?"

"Well I saw her come out of your closet, so I just assumed…"

Gin snorted, "But if Kagura came out of the closet wouldn't that make her a—"

"Gin-san!"

"What? He started it."

"C'mon, let's just go." So the three, finally, head out for the doctor's office (Kagura was staying because she was childishly not going along with a plan that wasn't really hears); Gin chuckling, Shinpachi shaking his head, and Kagura and Kamui felling slightly confused.

"Ok Sakata-san, Shimura-san. You can come in now. I'm done examining your…" The doctor trailed off, he wasn't sure who the boy he just examined was to these two.

"He's our cousin." Gin smiled. The doctor rolled his eyes and shook his eyes; that was what they had said the first time too, but he just couldn't believe it. "Right, your cousin. Well, I've finished examining him."

Gin and Shinpachi then followed the doctor into the examining room. When they were in the room, he doctor closed the door, "Right, Kaimu-kun, here seems to have an extreme case of amnesia."

"Yeah, we know that already," Gin snapped, "Do you know what caused it?"

"Well it could have been a number of things. From this burn on his lower leg, it seems he was electrocuted. And from this slight impression on the back of his head, I'd say he was whacked with something flat and cylindrical. A cast-iron skillet maybe?

"Doctor," Gin asked with raised eyebrow, "How would you know what a cast-iron skillet impression looks like anyway?"

"My wife is not the gentlest person in the world. On occasion, she has used the cast-iron skillet on me. Also, you did say when you came in that he was poisoned. So it could be any of those things."

"So how do you cure amnesia?" Gin asked

"Actually we don't have a cure. I would suggest surrounding him with things that might stimulate his memories. Perhaps being with a sibling or doing things he does every day would help. By the way, how did you cure the poisoning?"

Gin chuckled sheepishly; Kagura wouldn't want people to know about the Yato cure-all, so he just said "trade secret." And smiled.

"Are you two doctors as well?" Gin and Shinpachi shook their heads, "Then I don't need to know. I'd rather not have to turn you in to the police." After a few seconds of nervous laughter, Gin and Shinpachi took Kamui and got left.

As the three were walking back to Gin's apartment, Gin asked "So, is there anything you remember at all?"

"Not really. But my sister said something about pirates? Am I a pirate?"

"From what I've heard, you're a captain in the Harusame Space Pirates." Gin responded

"Captain? Nah, that doesn't sound high enough. I can hear someone calling me admiral in my mind. I wonder who it is?"

"Wow, you leveled up since the last time I saw you." Gin chuckled.

"By the way, what is it exactly that the Harusame Space Pirates do?"

"Well," Shinpachi said, "I'm not actually sure. Maybe you pirate movies or something?"

"That doesn't sound quite right…"

"Maybe," Gin said jokingly, "You're trying to be king of the pirates like Luffy from One Piece." Kamui's eyes light up and he nodded vigorously, "That's it, I think. Sounds like something pirates would do." Gin smiled and chuckled, he was starting to like this kid more and more.

Kamui then started looking curiously at everything around him. After a while he ran up to Gin sand said cheerily, "Gintoki-san, this road seems familiar. But the way we're walking down it seems wrong."

"Eh? We're just walking down the road, how would you do it?" Shinpachi asked. Kamui nodded then proceeded to sneak to the side of a building then look around as if to check if someone was watching him. He then darted to the next building and the cycle repeated itself. After watching for a while, Gin and Shinpachi looked at each other. While Shinpachi looked a little worried, Gin grinned "It seems our little Kamui-chan is a stalker like everyone else in Gintama. Let's follow him and see where he leads us."

While Kamui kept dashing from building to building, Gin and Shinpachi followed him while walking normally. Eventually, Kamui "led" them to the house across the street from Gin's house. Kamui then knocked on the door, and a balding old man answered the door. The man took one look at Kamui and began stuttering, "K-k-k-Kamui-sama…I wasn't expecting y-you today. U-unfortunately, I cannot lend you my room at this moment, b-but if you come back tomorrow, it will be available."

Gin was about to step in to both the balding man's and Kamui's defense when Kamui said in the happiest, most natural, malevolent voice Gin had hear in a long time, "I will not be needing your services today Maruo. I just wanted to check up on you." Kamui then bounded over to Gin and Shinpachi, a happy grin on his face, leaving "Maruo" shaking in his Geta.

"What was that about?" Both Gin and Shinpachi asked, as they ascended the stairs. Kamui shook his head, "I don't know. I think I've done that before. But, every time I try to remember something, it escapes me." And the three walked the rest of the way up in silence. The rest of the day went along as it normally did, with Shinpachi being the butt of many a joke that day.

Later that night, during dinner, after both Kamui and Kagura had multiple helpings of their meal, Gin started complaining loudly, "I completely forgot how much you Yato eat. If this continues on for too much longer, I'm going to end up broke."

"But, Gin-chan," Kagura said, "We're already broke, aren't we? How much broker can we get?" At that, Gin started banging his head against the table while Shinpachi laughed nervously. Then, as Shinpachi was trying to explain to Kagura what Gin meant, Kamui got a flash of someone else who told him he ate too much. The voice was so familiar, but when Kamui tried to grab hold of the memory, it slipped away. So he tried harder, and the flashes started.

A rainy city, a crying child, a bloody battlefield, a sandy haired man (with face blocked out), a ship, a circle of people, a city underground, a buff old man, a flash of silver hair, sad blue eyes, an intriguing one-eyed man, a tall building, a warehouse. The flashes went by too fast for Kamui to get the meaning. Kamui was soon clutching his head, a low moan escaping his lips.

Kamui was brought back to the kitchen of the Yorozuya by a firm hand and Gin's concerned voice, "Hey are you ok?" Kamui looked in the direction of the voice and said hoarsely, "I'm fine, just trying to get my memories back. I guess I tried too hard." Kamui chuckled weakly. He then heard Kagura's voice say, "Aniki, maybe you should try remembering tomorrow, uh-huh. I bet you're just tired."

"Yeah, it's time for you kids to hit the hay anyway. C'mon, I'll take you to the couch." Then both Gin and Shinpachi helped Kamui over to the couch (when he tried to stand up, he was very wobbly). As Kamui lay down, he slipped into sleep thinking about those flashes of memory. Especially the sad blue eyes he had seen; the meaning was so close yet so far away.

Gin walked Shinpachi to the door. By the time he got back, Kagura had already returned to her closet. He looked over to see in Kamui was doing ok as well, and he was already asleep. Gin gave him one last concerned look then went into his room thinking "I'm really glad Takasugi isn't here, that would really complicate things."

**So that ends the third chapter. Actually, when I started it, I had no idea where the story was going. So, if the chapter was a little slow to anyone, that's why. Well, I hope you guys enjoyed. As always, please review if you have the chance. It makes the writing process go that much faster for me ^_^. **

**See you next chapter**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	4. Waking up at 5AM is Never Fun

**Hey, Murayama Tsuru here. Ah, our power returned to us in time for the fourth of July. Makes life so much easier with power on. But luckily for us, we could stay with some friends whose power was on. Well, enough about me, here is the fourth chapter. I hope you guys enjoy**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki**_

_Everything around him was burning. A distance away, Takasugi was laughing maniacally about how he had finally done it, he had destroyed Edo. Kamui watched him, feeling empty. This wasn't really what he wanted, but he wasn't thinking about that at the time; he had been too busy fighting, to care about what Takasugi wanted. Kamui then looked down at his blood-soaked hands and instinctively knew the blood was his sister's. He looked around frantically for her, suddenly feeling panicked. He found her in Megane-kun's arms, barely breathing. He wanted to run over to see how she was doing, but was stopped by a glare from Megane-kun; his glasses comically askew, but his glare fierce nonetheless. Kamui then saw Gintoki-san, his dead-fish eyes looking deader than usual, heading over to Takasugi. As Gintoki-san passed him, they're eyes met, and Gintoki-san shook his head sadly. "I thought you changed." He said as he walked by. All Kamui could do was howl in agony._

Kamui woke with a start. He looked around, feeling slightly confused that the world wasn't dyed in red. He then remembered that he was in Gintoki-san's house. He looked over at the clock, and sighed, it said it was 5 AM. This felt very familiar, and from past experience he didn't quite remember, he knew he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. So he walked into the kitchen to see if Abuto was up with something for him to eat. He was disappointed when he saw a table devoid of both Abuto and something to eat. So he walked over to the fridge and opened it, thinking "I wonder who Abuto is?"

Kamui wasn't the only one having nightmares, though. Gin also woke up at 5 AM, breathing hard, his hair damp with sweat. He looked up at the ceiling as he tried to relax. Gin often had nightmares, but it had been a while since his last one, and he still wasn't used to it. He glared up at the ceiling, as if it was what caused all his problems; he was glad he didn't remember what he was dreaming about. He was contemplating trying to go back to sleep when he heard a noise from the kitchen. It was probably just Shinpachi making breakfast. But wait…Shinpachi doesn't get here 'til around seven. Gin sighed and ran his and through his hair. Getting up, he thought, "I guess I better go check it out…"

When he got to the kitchen he saw the refrigerator open, and Kamui digging around in it. After a while, Kamui looked up and upon seeing Gin smiled, "Good morning, Gintoki-san, I just got hungry. I hope you don't mind if I eat some of your food."

Gin, scratching the back of his head replied, "Nah, I don't really mind. But how about I make you some oatmeal instead, so I don't run out of food by the time Kagura wakes up.

Kamui cocked his head to the side and asked, "Why oatmeal, Gintoki-san?"

"It's the only thing that seems to fill you Yato up. Why do you ask?"

"It's what Abuto usually feeds me, if he's up."

"Who's Abuto?"

"I can't really remember, but he's in a lot of the flashes I have. I've gone through this before, I think."

"Gone through what?" Gin asked with raised eyebrow. But Kamui just shook his head and smiled a little sadly. After a few bites of silent eating, Gin came to a realization, "You were woken up from nightmares didn't you?" Kamui looked up, mid-bite; but before he could say anything, Gin had gotten up and returned to his room. So, Kamui went back to eating. After a few minutes, Gin came back, dressed, and headed for the door after putting a short note on the kitchen counter. He looked back at Kamui and said "C'mon, we're going to the store, I need more strawberry milk. And, well, I'd like to stock up if you're going to be staying long." Kamui finished his oatmeal quickly and trotted after him. Kamui laughed, "Maybe Shinpachi's right, you do drink your strawberry milk too fast."

Gin Tch'ed, "so you'll call Shinpachi by his first name when he's not around?"

Kamui laughed again, "Well you do too don't you?"

Gin Tch'ed again and rolled his eyes, "so you noticed, huh?" Kamui chuckled and the two headed out.

The two were walking along in silence for a while, when Kamui asked "Gintoki-san, how'd you know I was having nightmares?"

Gin looked at Kamui, and his dead-fish eyes had a slight said tint to them when he said "Because I have them too. You had the same look in your eyes that I do if I've had a nightmare." Kamui only nodded, but said nothing. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

Soon they arrived at the convenience store; Kamui was about to walk in with Gin when Gin stopped him. Kamui gave him a questioning look, and Gin said "You wait out here. If you're anything like your sister, and you come in with me, I'll be buying a lot more than I originally planned…On the other hand, that might not be such a bad thing after all. I take back what I said, come on in." Kamui chuckled; Gintoki-san was a really funny person. Then they walked in.

When the two exited the store, it was quite a funny sight. They had many bags, but it was Kamui who was carrying most of the bags. Gin almost felt sorry for him, but Kamui had volunteered (something Gin didn't imagine he was capable of doing) and Kamui had that Yato strength going for him, so it shouldn't be so hard. As they were walking back to Gin's house, Kamui suddenly asked, "Gintoki-san am I a bad person?"

"Huh?" Gin asked, surprised. He wondered what kind of nightmare the boy had to be asking that question. "I've seen the looks you guys give me when you think I'm not looking. The suspicious looks you and Shinpachi give me seem like something I've experienced before; but my sister's worried looks aren't something I like very much. That's why I'm asking."

Gin sighed, "I'm not sure I'm the best judge of who's good or bad."

"Why not?"

"In the Joui Sensou, I did some pretty bad things. At the time, I thought what I was doing was right. But looking back, I'm not so sure. So, I try not to judge too much on good or bad. I just want to protect the things I care about."

"But, Gintoki-san I need to know! It hurts to see these flashes and not know what they mean. Even if I am a 'bad' person, it wouldn't bother me, I just need to know."

"Fine. From what I've heard, you ran away after ripping your dad's arm off. Then you joined the Harusame at some point. Then they sent you down to earth for some reason I don't know. That's when I met you. I saw you and the only thing I thought was that you smiled too much, but I didn't exactly get the opportunity to ask you about it. If you're asking me, I'd say you're not sure if you're a good person or a bad person yourself. I mean, you protected me from the Harusame by saying you killed Hosen; but then again that's because you want to fight me. When I've talked to your dad about you, he seems to think you've got strong Yato blood running through your veins. I don't know if I agree with that, anyone who tries to kill their dad has to have a reason other than because they love fighting. I really just don't know."

After Gin's speech, Kamui nodded but remained silent for the rest of the walk. Gin figured he was processing everything he heard. Gin himself wondered if, when Kamui regained his memories, what he'd think about Gin had just said. He doubted it; Kamui didn't seem like the kind to think about what others said about him.

As Kamui and Gin were nearing Gin's house, he sensed someone watching them. He looked over at the house across from his and made eye contact with 'Maruo'. 'Maruo' quickly ducked back inside his house, and that's when Gin noticed very familiar barcode hair. He then turned toward Kamui and grinned, "Hey, sorry to bother you with one last bag, but could you take this up for me. There's something I need to take care of." Kamui nodded and took the bag. As he was heading up the stairs, Gin called out "Please put the food in the refrigerator, don't eat it"

Kamui laughed, "Why would you think I'd do that Gintoki-san?"

"Because that's what happened the first time I let Kagura handle grocery bags." Kamui laughed again and told him not to worry as he climbed the remaining stairs.

When Kami was inside, Gin's smile dropped; immediately replaced with a scowl. How had he not noticed it before was all he thought as he stalked over to 'Maruo's' house.

After Maruo answered the door on the third knock, Gin said in a fake cheerful voice, "Hello Maruo-san, I just wanted to come over to apologize about how Kamui-kun acted the other day. You see, he's lost his memory, but the way he threatened you was wrong and I'm sorry for him." As Gin thought, Maruo didn't panic at the mention of Kamui this time, but just shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm sure he's going through a hard time."

Gin rolled his eyes "Of course you'd say that."

"Excuse me?" Maruo said, slight annoyance coloring his voice.

"Well, I mean, it would what a father would say about his son, I'd think. Don't you Umibouzu?"

'Maruo' sighed, "How'd you know?"

"Well I didn't see it yesterday. But then today, when I noticed you outside the window, I recognized your hair." Umibouzu gave Gin an annoyed glare at the mention of his hair, but let Gin continue, "Then I remembered that no one has lived in this house for a long time. So, how long have you known that your son was spying on us?"

"For a while, I have a few friends whose kids work in the Harusame."

Gin snorted, "An old man like you has friends?"

Umibouzu gave him a pointed look, but ignored the jibe, "Their sons often told them that their captain would go off on long trips to earth. I thought it was a little strange, so one day I followed one of his subordinated following him and it led me here. Then I bought this house across from yours. It was only a few months ago that he started using this room. I used this disguise so he wouldn't recognize me. I wasn't sure it'd work, but it did. You should thank me; I'm making sure he doesn't cause others problems."

"Seems like you're just a doting parent to me." Gin snorted again, sticking his pinky into his ear.

Umibouzu growled at that, "Maybe I should take them both away from you, I doubt you're very good at taking care of them." Before Gin could retort, he felt his phone vibrate (Holy Cancer had been nice enough to buy them new ones after they returned his). He flipped it open to find a text from Shinpachi reading; _Gin-san, you should come back through the back door; there's someone at our door. He doesn't seem friendly._ That worried Gin a little, so he waved a quick goodbye to an angry Umibouzu.

As Gin passed the stairs he saw the person Shinpachi was talking about. He was tall, had sandy hair, and was wearing a black cape, grey martial arts outfit, and a red umbrella was open. Gin suddenly flashed back to Yoshiwara for a second, and recognized him as the first Yato they confronted there. He became wary of the man, and tried to sneak past him; but of course to his rotten luck, he banged his foot on a trashcan.

Cursing and hopping on one foot, Gin heard movement. He turned to see the man leap off his front walkway; making a catlike landing a few feet in front of him. The man looked at him, "Hey, have you seen a braided red-head with big blue eyes?"

Gin gave him an innocent look, "Nope, haven't seen him. Maybe he's off eating something. Y'know, like brother like sister, they're probably both bid eaters." The man gave him a skeptical look and was about to ask something else. But by then, Gin had turned tail, running as fast as he could.

Gin was hoping to lead the man away from the house, but soon he was mentally slapping himself; he was in an alley that dead ended to a fence.

Cornered, he watched as the man approached him; a dark look and scowl cluing Gin in to the guy's bad mood. But before the guy could say anything, a voice called out "Abuto? Is that you?" They both looked up to see Kamui hanging out an open window, a mischievous grin on his lips. Gin gave an annoyed sigh, thinking "Well crap, this isn't how I wanted this to go."

**So that ends the fourth chapter, I hope it was good. I hadn't originally planned for Umibouzu to show up in it, but then it seemed like a good idea so the chapter evolved into what it was. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I hope you keep reading. Hope to see you next chapter.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	5. Abuto Hates Being Called Jiraiya

**Hello Murayama Tsuru here. Uh…I'm not actually sure what I want to put in the author's note this time. Um…Recently I watched some Naruto Shippuden, the episodes where Jiraiya is killed by Pain and Itachi is killed by his annoying little brother. I miss both of them deeply. I wish Sasuke died a slow, painful death with his eyes plucked out, bleeding on the floor...Sorry, couldn't help myself, I really dislike Sasuke. The DVD set I watched ended the episodes in a really bad place. Now you're probably asking, "Why the hell are you talking about Naruto in a Gintama fanfiction?" and the answer is, I have no idea, I was bored. Well here's the fifth chapter. Please enjoy, the chapter's focus is Abuto ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki.**_

Abuto's week went from bad to worse to downright awful in a matter of seconds. It started when he was woken up at 4:30 AM by Kamui's nightmares. Usually he didn't mind, but since it was the third morning in a row that was woken up, he was feeling a more than just a little annoyed. But, as usual, he knew Kamui would be getting up soon so he got out of his bed and went to the kitchen.

When Kamui came in, bleary-eyed, an hour later, Abuto had already made breakfast and was halfway through the Harusame Times. He noticed Kamui's small smile as he sat down and thought, "Maybe today's not going to be so bad after all."

And he was right for a while, after giving Kamui the letter from the elders, he thought about how he was going to be able to enjoy a good fight. It had been a while and he was looking forward to losing himself. Being Kamui's unofficial second in command is a stressful job. He now had to do twice the work he ever had to do before. Though Abuto didn't mind the extra work, it was a great change of pace to be able to cut loose every once in a while.

Everything was going pretty well with the search and destroy mission until they got to the boss's room. Turns out the person sitting in the boss's chair wasn't the actual leader, he was a shadow-leader (for times like now, Abuto assumed, when groups like the Harusame wanted to destroy them). Once they had killed all the guards in the room, the shadow-leader confessed to not being the real leader (after some threatening from Abuto and Kamui). After some more threatening, the man told them that the real leader was in a warehouse some ways away.

As the seventh squad turned to leave the room, the fake leader pushed a button, an alarm sounded, and everything started closing. Since Kamui was closest to the door, Abuto pushed him out. Once outside, Kamui yelled, "Abuto, open this door right now! I'm not going to let you do this without me! I need to fight with you guys!" He hadn't expected Kamui to start complaining about not getting to fight. Abuto sighed, since Kamui didn't look like he was about to get his ass over to that warehouse anytime soon, Abuto turned to Kamui and growled ""No, you don't, we can take care of ourselves. You need to go to that warehouse. Now." He then turned around, ignoring Kamui's curses at him (He chuckled to himself; Kamui really had a foul tongue. Abuto blamed it on spending too much time with pirates like himself).

Abuto let out a very small sigh of relief when Kamui finally left. Just as Abuto finished his sigh, random ninja-like people dropped from the ceiling. Abuto took one look at them and a slow, animalistic smile crept on to his lips; time to let off some steam.

After a very short, violent battle, Abuto and the other Yato members of the seventh squad bust through the closed door barely scathed. The group then proceeded out the building and over to the warehouse. When Abuto went in all he saw were dead bodies. No Kamui and no leader. He walked to the middle of the room and saw a flat, round object. With raised eyebrow, he walked over to it and started laughing. It was a cast-iron skillet, and the way it was dented was a sure sign that Kamui had been using it. Only Kamui could put that much damage to a heavy kitchen utensil like that. But that just reminded Abuto of the question; where was admiral Kamui?

As Abuto was about to leave, one of the other seventh squad members came in. The kid, also not seeing the admiral, started looking around. Unlike Abuto, he ignored the cast-iron skillet and walked over to one of the numerous bent arrows. The boy was about to pick it up, when Abuto warned, "I wouldn't touch that arrow if I were you, kid."

The boy looked up at him and glared, probably at being called a kid, "Why shouldn't I Abuto?"

Abuto gave the kid a flat stare, "That's 'Abuto, sir' to you, I outrank you. Take a deep breath, I'm betting you missed the smell of poison comming off those arrows. I almost did too; with the strong smell of blood in the air, the cloyingly sweet smell of the poison was masked pretty well." The boy huffed, but did as Abuto asked. After a second, his eyes widened in surprise. He then turned to Abuto, and mumbling a quiet apology, hurried out of the room. Abuto then went over to the arrow himself, and put it into a bag to take to the Harusame scientists for analysis. He also took the cast-iron skillet with him; he'd have a field-day explaining this to anyone who asked.

Abuto exited the warehouse chuckling, new recruits really were a lot of fun to tease. As he started walking, it started raining. Abuto looked up at the sky and shut his eyes. He stood there enjoying the feeling of the rain on his skin. Like all Yato, Abuto enjoyed the rain because it was the one of the only times he didn't need his umbrella outside. But after a while, the rain stopped feeling comforting, because he knew that he still hadn't found Kamui yet. So Abuto sighed, put his umbrella up, and rejoined the other seventh squad members.

Over the next few days, Abuto searched all over Edo for Kamui. First he checked all the restaurants around, then he checked all the fighting establishments. No luck at either. On the third day, one of the members came up to him and said, "Abuto…sir, I think it might be time to go for outside help to find the admiral."

Abuto gave him a look, "And who do you suggest? I doubt we want to advertise that the admiral of the Harusame Space Pirates has gone missing."

This kid blanched (this kid was different from the other new recruit, he knew to be scared of Abuto) and started stuttering, "I-I'm sorry sir, I just thought it was a good idea. I heard of this group called Y-Yorozuya Gin-chan that helps people with their problems. M-maybe they can help us find the admiral, that's all." And he ran away. Abuto cocked his head in thought, the name Yorozuya Gin-chan sounded familiar. "Oh well," he dismissed the thought after a minute, "If they can help us, it won't matter. If we need to, we can silence them." And he left to find this 'Yorozuya Gin-chan' place.

When Abuto arrived, the place seemed familiar, but again he dismissed his thoughts when he knocked on the door. When no one answered after a few minutes, he tried again; still no answer. Abuto knocked louder and glared at the door; he could sense movement inside the house so he didn't understand why there was no answer. He looked up at the sign to see if he got the right place when the memory hit him. This was the place where the silver haired Samurai, the glasses-brat, and the admiral's sister lived.

Just as Abuto realized this, he heard a clang. He looked to where he the noise came from and saw a silver-haired man hopping on one foot swearing, "What the hell! Why would someone put a damn trash here? I know it's burnable trash day, but still. What the hell! I'm gonna kill whoever did this!"

Abuto, sighing, jumped off the balcony. As he landed, he made eye-contact with the man and knew from the look in those dead-fish eyes that silver-hair knew where Kamui was.

"Hey, have you seen a braided red-head with big blue eyes?"

Silver-hair gave Abuto an fake innocent look, "Nope, haven't seen him. Maybe he's off eating something. Y'know, like brother like sister, they're probably both bid eaters." The Abuto gave him a skeptical look and was about to ask something else. But before he had time to ask anything, the man had turned tail, running as fast as he could.

Abuto chased the man down the alley and was glad it dead ended to a fence. He really didn't have the patience for a long, drawn-out chase at the moment.

Finally cornering the man, Abuto gave him a dark look; hoping silver-hair would understand that he wasn't in the mood for this right now. Before could say anything, though, a voice called out "Abuto? Is that you?" They both looked up to see Kamui hanging out an open window, a mischievous grin on his lips.

Abuto ignored silver-hair's annoyed sigh, and called up to Kamui, "What are you doing up there admiral? I've looking for you everywhere."

"I'm sorry Abuto, did I go missing? I seem to have lost my memories of that particular moment. Luckily, Gintoki-san here had taken me in."

Abuto, glaring down at 'Gintoki-san' growled "What did you do to him, silver-hair?"

Gin returned the glare, vaguely wondering if Takasugi ever felt annoyed at having to look up at the tall Yato, "I didn't do anything to him; I found him outside, unconscious and bleeding. So I took him home. Is there something wrong with that?"

Abuto took a deep breath; he should be grateful toward Gin. But there was just something about Gin that annoyed the hell out of Abuto. It annoyed him even more when he heard Gin tell Kamui to go inside and that he'd 'take care of our guest'. After Kamui's head disappeared back into the house and the window shut, Abuto looked at Gin again, "Thank you for taking care of the admiral," he said slowly, annoyed that he had to thank Gin, "But now, I'm going to take him back to the ship."

"No." Gin stated bluntly.

"Any why exactly," Abuto snarled, barely containing his annoyance, "should I let him stay here?"

"You heard what Kamui said," Gin stated matter-of-factly, "he has amnesia. He only recently remembered your name, Takuto. According to the doctor, he should be surrounded by things that will stimulate his memory. His sister lives with me; so what better stimulation?"

"It's Abuto, not Takuto. I doubt that his sister will bring up any good memories for him. He has nightmares about her, you know."

"So do I, Kabuto, I can deal with his nightmares. I've already had to deal with one this morning, in fact."

"It's Abuto. So you can deal with the nightmares, good for you. What if the organization we're going after learns he's with you and comes after you guys?"

"What organization are you guys going after, Jiraiya?"

"Jiraiya? That's not even close to Abuto, dumb ass. Why would you even think of that?"

Gin shrugged, "Your voice sounds like his. Y'know, the pervy toad-sage from Naruto. You still haven't answered my question, Jiraiya-kun."

Abuto sighed, this was going nowhere. Why, of all places, did Kamui end up here? The silver-hair was almost as bad as Kamui on a good day. But Abuto figured Gin wasn't one to talk very easily, so he took a quick look around for any spies. Seeing no one, he motioned Gin closer. When Gin was close enough, Abuto whispered, "You might not believe me, but we're going after NCIS. Apparently they are a threat to not only the Harusame elders, but the people of Edo as well."

Gin's eyes widened, "You're going to terminate the Noh Criminal Investigative Service? I think it's a pretty good TV show, so I'm not sure I understand what you're after."

Abuto gave Gin an incredulous look, "What the hell are you talking about, silver-hair?"

Gin returned the look, "Y'know, the TV show, NCIS. They go after crimes that happen in the Noh Theater." Abuto shook his head, and Gin continued, "Their leader is Genji, he's a silent type who used to be a Samurai in the Joui Sensou. Then there's Makoto, the nerdy one who's good with the theaters' technology, Toni the one who pretends to be good with the ladies, Zuiko the South Korean liaison officer. Some people prefer Keito, but I always thought Zuiko was hotter. And then there's Aki the Goth…"

"What is it exactly is it you think we do?" Abuto interrupted

Gin shrugged again, "I dunno, I never wanted to get too close to any organization that Takasugi works with. Maybe you pirate DVDs or something, I have no idea."

Abuto face-palmed, "You think we pirate DVDs? No, we're going after the Neo Creative Inventions Service. Ever heard of that?"

Gin tapped his fist on his open palm, "Yeah, I've heard of them, they've been around since before the Joui Sensou. Why would you want to go after them? They're the ones who have helped create our various technologies. Business has boomed there ever since the Amanto arrived."

"As I said, you might not believe this but they're planning something that puts both the Harusame and the people of Edo in danger. The Harusame elders don't give a lick about the people of Edo, but they don't want them threatening us."

"Ah, I see, do think they'll come after Kamui?"

"Probably, if they know he's alive. If you're going to insist that he stays here, I recommend watching your back. They tried to poison the admiral, so they seem to know a lot about us."

Gin nodded sagely, "Don't worry too much about Kamui; we can probably take much better care of him than you guys ever could, Jiraiya-kun."

"Don't test me, silver-hair," Abuto growled, "I would much rather take him back with me. But I think it might be better for him if he stays here for a while." Gin nodded again. And, with the conversation, coming to an end, Abuto turned to walk away.

Before he had gone more than a few steps, Gin called out, "Jiraiya-kun, if you're looking for a place to stay that's close to Kamui, my neighbor, Maruo, would be more than happy to let you stay. Just tell him Sakata-san sent you and I'm sure he'll let you stay. We're very good friends, so he's happy to do me any favor."

"I doubt that." Abuto thought, but continued walking away, his only acknowledgement of Gin's suggestion a raised hand.

When Abuto was out of sight, Gin's shoulders slumped in relief. Jiraiya-kun was a serious annoyance and Gin was glad he was gone. Gin walked back to his house, glaring at the trash can as he passed it.

When he entered his house, Kamui came bounding over to him. After a few seconds, he cocked his head, "Gintoki-san, where's Abuto?"

"Oh, Jiraiya-kun? Don't worry, he's not too far. I sent him to a neighbor's because we have no more room here." Kamui just nodded, ignoring that Gin's small sadistic smile and that he had just called Abuto Jiraiya.

The rest of the day went by relatively normally for the Yorozuya trio plus Kamui. But come evening, there was an excessive knocking at their door. Gin went to answer it, glaring at whoever it was through the Shoji screen. But when he opened the door, he did a double-take and took a step back, "You…?" he said incredulously.

**And that's the end of the fifth chapter. I just remembered why I was talking about Naruto in the beginning, Abuto and Jiraiya have the same voice. When I discovered this, I was elated. SO that's why Gin-chan calls Abuto Jiraiya. Yes, probably fans of both shows already know that, but I didn't. So, I wanted to share my new knowledge with you all. Also, I had planned to reveal our evil organization in this chapter. But I had trouble thinking what I should call it. Luckily I was watching an episode of NCIS and I thought of the name ^_^. I hope to see you next chapter. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope you keep reading.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	6. Most Houses Aren't Able to Fit 10 People

**Hello, Murayama Tsuru here. It's been a little over a month since I started this story. I figured the ideas would run out by this point, so I'm really glad they haven't. And I'm also really happy to see people are reading my story. At first, I didn't know how popular it would be, so it's cool to see how many people are reading it. Thank you all so much for supporting this humble crane and her work (Tsuru means crane, for those who don't know). Well I hope you enjoy this chapter too.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki.**_

After a relatively calm dinner, Gin sat down at his desk chair and watched Kagura and Kamui play a game of Go. He'd wished Shinpachi was there to watch with him because it was the weirdest game of Go he'd ever seen. Instead of trying to capture the other player's territory, whenever Kagura or Kamui put down a piece down they would flip some of the pieces in the middle to the color they were playing.

Gin was beginning to think that they weren't playing Go at all. He was about to ask them what game they were playing when he heard the doorbell ring. Since Shinpachi had gone home for the day, he was going to ignore it and pretend no one was home until whoever was at the door went away. But the person kept ringing the doorbell, much to Gin's chagrin.

He wanted to ask either Kagura or Kamui to answer the door (he was feeling especially lazy) but they looked so deeply concentrated in their weird game of Go that Gin ended going to answer the door himself. After a slow, dramatic walk over to the door (hoping the Yato siblings would get the hint and answer the door for him), he opened it to an annoyed-looking blond lady, hair done up in a side ponytail, wearing a reddish-pink kimono top and miniskirt. She seemed familiar to Gin, so he reacted the way he would to anyone he thinks he should know by saying, "You…?" incredulously.

The blond lady didn't seem to understand that Gin didn't remember her and started speaking in a clipped voice, "Are you Sakata Gintoki?"

Gin opened his mouth to reply but the lady didn't wait for Gin's response and kept going, "Shinsuke-sama sent me here to give you a warning."

At the mention of Takasugi's first name, Gin's eyes narrowed in suspicion. The blond was about to start speaking again, when Gin interrupted "Who are you?"

The blond gave him a look, trying to understand if he was being serious. After seeing he was; she rolled her eyes, "You mean you really don't remember me?"

This time it was Gin's turn to roll his eyes, "Of course I don't remember you. I don't know any blonds who work for Takasu…oh. I'm getting a flashback of a trigger-happy gorilla-woman with a thing for Takasugi. Were you on the ship when we had to fight that blind guy, who also had a thing for Takasugi? I think Kagura said her name was something like Madako?"

By the time Gin was finished speaking, the blond looked like she was about to blow up. But, much to Gin's disappointment, she took a deep breath and said in a strained calm voice, "It's not Madako, it's Matako. I'm no common octopus, much to your monster rabbit's memory," Her calm started slipping as she continued ranting, "I'm surprised that even though you don't remember my name, you remember so much about me. Calling me a trigger-happy gorilla woman, I'm sure you don't want Shinsuke-sama's warning after all!"

At this, Gin smiled "Whatever 'Shinsuke-sama' wants to tell me, I'm sure I don't want to hear it. It's probably not much of a warning anyway. So run along now Madako. Don't worry about Bakasugi; I'm sure he can the handle disappointment."

"How dare you insult Shinsuke-sama that way!" Matako finally exploded, "The only reason I came here is because both Sempai and Bansai were busy doing who knows what. And me being the only person trustworthy enough, was asked by Shinsuke-sa—"

"What's the warning?" Gin calmly interrupted

"Excuse me?" Matako's voice reached its screechiest as she said this; she wondered how Shinsuke-sama could ever work with this numbskull.

Gin chuckled, "You must be hard of hearing, yelling so loud all the time. I said: what's the warning?"

Matako huffed and looked away, "Well, since you're so rude, I don't think I'm going to tell you."

He shrugged, "Ok, whatever, I don't really care one way or another. But, I bet Bakasugi told you not to come back until you've given me the message." Matako blanched at that, "So, since you're not going to tell me, come inside. I'm sure our two 'monster rabbits' would be happy to see you, they can even teach you their weird version of Go…Though, the Nii-chan probably won't remember you, he's got a bit of anorexia at the moment."

"F-fine, I'll give you the message." Matako said, still looking away, "Shinsuke-sama told me to tell you that the NCIS is on the move. And before you ask how he knows who the NCIS are, he also said to tell you that a 'Jiraiya-kun' told him."

Gin chuckled again, wondering why Abuto would call himself the name he seemed to hate so much. He was about to go back inside when Matako piped up again, "If you ever call Shinsuke-sama 'Bakasugi' again, I will personally shoot you down."

"Ah, Matako-chan, when that day comes, I'll make sure Kagura is with me. I'm sure you'd both like a rematch with each other since Nizo cut your last fight short." Gin grinned

Matako gave Gin a most murderous glare then turned away in a huff. But before she got very far, both Kamui and Kagura appeared, they had finished their game of Reversi (or weird Go, if you think like Gin).

"Oh, hey, look it's the screechy blond. What're you doing here?" Kamui grinned happily

"Oh, great, it's panty stained Matako." Kagura frowned moodily

Gin watched as Matako's back stiffened when she heard the Yato siblings speak. He began chuckling to himself as he watched her shaking with anger as they both were waging a sort-of insult contest against her. He was thinking how funny it would be if she blew up in anger again; but to his disappointment, she walked away without saying anything.

When Matako was out of sight, the Yato siblings turned to him and asked at the same time, "What was that screechy blond here for Gintoki-san/Gin-chan?"

Gin stopped chuckling then, and looked directly at Kamui, "Our 'friend' Bakasugi, gave us an uncharacteristic warning. He told us to be careful because NCIS is on the move. Does that name ting a bell Kamui-kun."

Kamui blinked and seemed to be deep in thought for a few moments. He then nodded, "Yeah…I think I've seen that name somewhere before in a letter. I'm not sure why, but I have a bad feeling knowing that they're on the move."

"Don't worry, Kamui-kun," Gin smiled, "There's nothing to worry about, I really doubt they know anything else about us." The three then went inside and continued their evening.

The next morning, Gin woke up to Shinpachi whispering in his ear, "Gin-san, wake up. We have a problem, the power's gone out. But it seems to only be our house. When I came in, Otose-san and Catherine-san were complaining about it."

Gin sat up abruptly, accidently head-butting Shinpachi in the process. After a few minutes of head rubbing, Gin looked up at a now glasses-less Shinpachi, "I need you to go check what company supplies our power."

"What does that have to do with anything Gin-san?"

Gin sighed, "Shinpachi, I need you to go check now. It has everything to do with our power outage." Shinpachi, noting the slight desperation in Gin's voice, nodded then rushed out of the room. Gin sighed; he had a very bad feeling that he knew why the power had gone out. He wanted to dismiss his feeling as just a feeling, but he couldn't. So he sighed again and got dressed.

When Gin exited his room, both Kagura and Kamui were already up. Gin figured from the look in Kamui's eyes he had nightmares again, but he wasn't sure why Kagura was up. Gin was about to inquire as to why she was up so early when Kagura asked, "Gin-chan, why's the power off? If it doesn't come on soon, I won't be able to watch ladies four."

Gin nodded, "And that would be a great tragedy. But, hopefully, it'll be back on soon." Kagura then began ranting about how Gin didn't care about Kagura's TV needs and Gin walked over to Kamui. When he sat down at the table, Kamui looked over at him and whispered, "It's NCIS, isn't it?"

Gin shook his head, "We don't know for sure."

"I'm probably right, Gintoki-san. I have a bad feeling about this."

"Let's just wait until Shinpachi gets back. If it is, I have a plan." Kamui's response of raised eyebrows didn't fill Gin with confidence.

After some tense minutes, Shinpachi came rushing back. Panting, he looked at Gin, "Gin-san, the people who supply are power are the Neo Creative Invention Service. What's this all about Gin-san?"

Gin stood up and clapped his hands, ignoring Kamui's "I told you so" look. He then turned to Kagura and Shinpachi, "Since I think the power's going to be out for a long-ish time, I have an idea. We're going to stay at a neighbor's house for a while. But before that, we need to clear out the refrigerator. Kagura and Kamui, you start eating all the savory food that doesn't need cooking. Shinpachi, you start cooking anything that can't be eaten raw. And I will eat all of the sweets that we have."

While Shinpachi gave Gin a weird look, both Kamui and Kagura jumped right to their task of eating anything they could.

"What's all this about?" Shinpachi asked as he passed Gin on his way to the fridge.

"I'll tell you all about it when we get to our neighbor's house." Was all Gin said.

After a few hours of food preparing and eating, the Yorozuya trio plus Kamui, Catherine, Otose-san, and Tama, headed over to 'Maruo's' house. Gin knocked on the door, and when 'Maruo' answered it, his friendly smile instantly turned into a scowl. "What are you doing here, Yorozuya?" Umibouzu growled

"Well, you see…" Gin started, putting on his brightest businessman smile, "Our power has gone out and we need somewhere to stay."

"Why don't you go stay at a hotel?"

"Hotels are so expensive. Plus, I know you wouldn't want your kids to stay at some seedy hotel. This is for your kids' sake, so please let us stay…If you don't I'll out you as their dad. I'm sure Kagura-chan would love to know that her 'Pappy' is spying on her."

Umibouzu's jaw dropped, "You wouldn't dare. You wouldn't sink so low as to…"

"Oh, the choice is yours." Gin cut in with a darkly bright smile, "As long as you let us stay, I won't reveal you to them." Umibouzu gave Gin a murderous look, then rolled his eyes and let them in.

As everyone was settling into Umibouzu's rather small, cramped house, Kamui and Gin wandered into the kitchen to discuss what to do next. When they arrived, they happened upon Abuto leaning against a wall and glaring at Gin.

"Well if isn't the obsequious rabbit, Jiraiya-kun. I see you decided to take me up on my offer to stay here. How are you?"

Abuto continued glaring at Gin, "I see you didn't heed the warning I sent you yesterday. And now that you're here, they'll know about us as well."

"Oh, I doubt it's that bad, Jiraiya-kun."

"Well, I've gotten more Intel on them; it seems they've known about you guys for a while. They have spies everywhere. With all the prancing around you've been doing with the admiral, it's a wonder that they didn't start making a move sooner."

As Gin as getting ready to retort, Kamui cut in, "Abuto, Gintoki-san didn't actually know about the NCIS until very recently. You can't really blame him for continuing on with his daily routine."

"Admiral, why are you defending—"

"Enough Abuto," Kamui said sternly, "That's water under the bridge now. What we need to do now is come up with a plan to deal with this organization." Abuto looked stunned for a second; Kamui never acted this way usually. But he realized Kamui was right and nodded. Before Gin, Abuto, and Kamui could begin their plan, Shinpachi called out, "Gin-san, Kamui-san, what's taking you guys so long? Come in and join everyone else." Kamui danced out of the room first, happy to rejoin the others. When Abuto passed Gin, he said "I didn't know you were neighbors with the famous Umibouzu."

"Neither did I until yesterday." Gin chuckled and the two exited the room. As they entered the living room, Shinpachi took one look at Abuto then rushed over to Gin.

"Gin-san, isn't that…? I thought he was dead! He's dangerous Gin-san, be careful!"

Gin looked over at Abuto then back to Shinpachi, "Oh, you mean Jiraiya-kun? Don't worry about him. If he tries anything, I'm sure Maruo will come our rescue."

"Maruo-san?" Shinpachi looked over at the balding old man, "But he doesn't seem to be able too much of anything."

Gin just grinned, "You'd be surprised, Pattsuan." And joined the others in front of the TV. The rest of the day went along at usual Gintoki pace (meaning it was hell for everyone except Kamui) until it came time for bed.

Umibouzu's house, having limited single rooms, was the source was the main source of contention. In the end, after a long, loud argument, the four females shared the two guest bedrooms, Umibouzu got to sleep in his own bed, and the other four had to share the fold-out couch bed. Well actually, Shinpachi decided to go home after learning that there was only one bed left. Gin had begged Shinpachi to let him come with Shinpachi to his house. But he was rejected on the grounds that Gin would disturb the peace of the Shimura household. So Gin was sandwiched between Kamui and Abuto on the couch-bed. But Gin didn't have to worry too much because during the night Abuto ended up vacating the bed because Gin and Kamui were restless sleepers. So in the end it was a restful sleep for everyone except Abuto.

But the next morning brought more troubles for the group at Umibouzu's house. Soon after everyone awoke, the power went out in Umibouzu's house as well. They were all contemplating going over to the Shimura house; but Shinpachi shot them down, saying that if they did the power would go out there too and that wouldn't be good for anyone. But Shinpachi then said that Otose-san, Tama, and Catherine could probably stay there and it wouldn't cause problems.

Before Gin could protest about that, the three females were already out the door. As the remaining members of Umibouzu's house were thinking about where they could stay, Gin suddenly got up saying, "I have a brilliant idea of where we can stay. Everyone get your things, we head out immediately." He then got up and the others sat wondering for a minute where Gin was talking about. They then delegated Shinpachi to be the one who ask when Gin came back.

As they were all heading out the door, Shinpachi asked, "Gin-san where exactly are we going?"

Gin gave him a deadly serious look and said, "You'll see Shinpachi. But be prepared, you may have to make some promises you'll have no intention of keeping." And he kept going, leaving Shinpachi with a bad feeling he knew exactly where Gin was planning to take them.

**And that ends chapter six. This is officially the longest story I've written ^_^. For those who didn't know, Madako means octopus. I wanted to use a different word for Matako, but it wasn't too appropriate so I used Madako instead. Also, for those who are wondering why I called Abuto obsequious, it's because the Kanji that are in his name mean flattering and bowing. Tee hee, it made me laugh when I found this out; it fits his personality so well. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope to see you next chapter.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	7. Chain Smoking Won't Relieve Your Stress

**Hi, Murayama Tsuru here. I have nothing to say at the moment. So, I hope you enjoy the seventh chapter ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki.**_

As Gin was leading the group to an unspecified location, Shinpachi was walking a little behind the rest of the group, thinking about where Gin could be taking them. If Gin's hint of having to make promises he had no intention of keeping was accurate (with Gin-san, you could never tell) he dreaded even more where they were going. It's not that he thought that place was bad, it's just that there were certain people he didn't want to have to deal with on a regular basis. Shinpachi was so deep in thought that he jumped out of his glasses when he heard someone yell "Oi, Umibouzu, you have a phone call! Something about a giant bull octopus running rampant on the planet of hidden clouds!"

After the initial shock of being jolted out of his reverie wore off, Shinpachi cocked his head thinking, "Umibouzu…Isn't that Kagura-chan and Kamui-san's dad?"

Shinpachi was about to ask Gin-san about it, but Kagura beat him to the punch, "Gin-chan? Did that guy just call for my Pappy?" Gin started sweating and inadvertently looked toward Maruo-san. This made Kagura suspicious and she started inspecting Maruo-san very closely. While she was doing this Shinpachi realized that Maruo-san was indeed Kagura-chan's father (Gin-san's earlier comment now made much more sense to Shinpachi). He also realized that it would probably be a very bad thing if either Kagura or Kamui figured this out; Kagura-chan would probably accuse her dad of being an annoying over-protective old man, while Kamui-san…actually Shinpachi didn't know what Kamui would do, but it probably wouldn't be good.

Since Gin-san still hadn't answered Kagura-chan's question, Shinpachi opened his mouth to help Gin-san and Umibouzu-san, when surprisingly Abuto spoke up, "No, you heard it wrong. That guy said…um…" And that's when Abuto started floundering, unable to come up with a fake name quick enough. Now Kagura-chan was looking at Abuto with great suspicion.

Just then, Gin looked over at Shinpachi. A silent understanding passed between the two. But unfortunately for them, they bother answered at the same time. While Shinpachi, trying to be respectful of Umibouzu, answered Umiouji, Gin, being his usual self, answered Umiojii. Kagura then stopped giving Abuto the evil-eye and cast her suspicion filled gaze upon both Gin and Shinpachi. She then asked with raised eyebrow, "Which is it? Umiouji or Umiojii, uh-huh?"

After a moment of painful silence, Gin answered with a smile, "Well, Kagura-chan, you see, Maruo is a fisherman. He's so famous that he's known around the galaxy for his fishing skills. Because of this he has the nicknames Umiouji and Umiojii. He's both a prince of the seas because of his fishing skills and an old man of the seas because of his age."

There was another moment of tense silence; Shinpachi figured she wouldn't buy the lie. Kagura then grinned and told Umibouzu, "Good look on your fishing trip, Umiojii. Bring me some octopus as a souvenir." And she kept walking.

Umibouzu, being the tensest of the three, breathed a sigh of relief and left in the direction of the guy who called him (to get more information, Shinpachi assumed). The rest of the group kept walking. Shinpachi walked faster then, wanting to catch up to Kamui to see what he thought about what just happened.

"So, Kamui-san, what would have done if Maruo-san was your father?" Shinpachi asked outright without exercising any caution like he would if Kamui hadn't lost his memory.

Kamui didn't look at Shinpachi and his voice sounded unusually cold as he said, "Megane-kun, you don't want to know what I'd do if that was indeed Umibaldo."

Shinpachi was taken aback, he hadn't heard much about Kamui and Umibouzu's relationship from Gin-san, but the way Kamui said that made it seem like his memory was perfectly intact. Shinpachi then asked, cautiously, "Why would it be so bad if you saw your father Kamui-san?"

Kamui then turned to Shinpachi and grinned beatifically, "I don't know. Just the sound of his name sets my teeth on edge. I wonder why?" and he trotted up to Abuto and started to talk to him. Shinpachi watched Kamui's back, jaw agape. Sweatdropping, he kept a slight distance from Kamui and the group kept walking.

After a while, Abuto's cellphone buzzed. He looked at it and excused himself, "Sorry, got work to do back on the ship. Keep the admiral out of trouble." And he walked away from the group. When Abuto was out of earshot, Gin scoffed, "I bet he doesn't have any work to do. Jiraiya-kun's probably off seeing a girl and shirking his duties."

Kamui chuckled, "I doubt that Gin-san. Abuto's too serious for that…Though I'm sort of recalling this one lady he had a thing for. But I never understood why he liked her; when I met her she was depressed and scruffy looking."

Kagura joined in too, "Yeah, Gin-chan, I doubt no girl'd for him anyway; he's always going on about quizzes, uh-huh." Gin smirked and Shinpachi frowned. Shinpachi didn't get how they could make fun of Abuto behind his back, but he didn't say anything; knowing they'd make fun of him if he did.

As Gin, Kamui, and Kagura were insulting Abuto, a small group of thugs were passing by. One of the thugs with a spikey Mohawk intentionally bumped into Kamui then yelled, "Hey red, watch where you're going! You could've made me trip!" Kamui bobbed his head in apology and kept walking. The thug's eyes bugged and he grabbed Kamui's shoulder, stopping him from moving any further.

Kamui looked at the thug innocently "You think a head-bob is a proper apology? Well I don't" the rest of the group murmured in agreement. Kamui tilted his head to the side in confusion, the thug then said, "And you've dirtied my jacket, do you know how much this cost me?"

Kamui's eyes narrowed dangerously and said "I'm sorry, but you bumped into me. If I were you, I'd consider a head-bob a perfectly acceptable reply for something that was my fault in the first place. And I may not be the best judge, but to me that jacket looks stolen."

"How did you— you looking for a fight, red?" The thug yelled, a vein pulsing at his temple

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Mohawk." Gin warned

The thug glared at Gin, "Stay out of this Silver-hair. Unless you want a beating too. And it's not Mohawk, it's Yusuke. I'm gonna make this scrawny red-head pay for messing with the Reikai gang!" and he threw a punch at Kamui.

Gin sighed and rolled his eyes, "Don't say I didn't warn you. And Reikai gang? You've got to be kidding me, what kind of name is that? What do you do, terrorize ghosts?" As Yusuke's punch was about to connect with Kamui's jaw, Kamui grinned and as his hand shot out and he grabbed Yusuke's wrist. Yusuke looked up at Kamui in terror, once he realized Kamui wasn't a pushover. Yusuke's eyes pleaded for mercy, but Kamui's grin only widened, his grip on Yusuke's wrist tightened.

A snap was followed by a howl of agony as Yusuke curled into a ball on the ground, clutching his wrist. The rest of the Reikai gang watched in horror as their leader writhed in pain on the ground. Then one person let out a yell and came charging at Kamui. The rest followed suit. It was a short fight, with Kamui single-handedly beating the thugs. Kagura had looked like she wanted to step in, but Gin had blocked her, so she couldn't.

One of the thugs was left, looking on in horror as his comrades lay on the ground (most beaten into unconsciousness, while a few were screaming in agony from the injuries they recieved). This last thug panicked and turned to run, but Kamui was on top of him before he could even take a step. The man begged for mercy, but got no response. Kamui's face was stuck in a blood-splattered, animalistic grin as he lifted his fist. The man screamed one last time and fainted from shock.

Before Kamui's fist could connect with the unconscious thug, someone grabbed it. Kamui blinked and looked up to see Gin, a stoic expression adorning his face.

"That's enough," Gin stated making Kamui blink again, "We've got to get going. If we don't get there soon, we'll miss lunch." Kamui stood up enthusiastically at the thought of lunch, the unconscious thug completely forgotten. Once Kamui's back was turned, Gin took a look around the scene of the fight. He was amazed that all the thugs were alive, as Kamui didn't seem like the type to hold back.

"Maybe he didn't go all out because he doesn't have all his memories?" Gin thought looking at Kamui. Gin then felt his own stomach rumble, "time to go torture a Mayo-freak." Gin smirked as he jogged after Kagura, Kamui, and Shinpachi.

* * *

Hijikata Toshiro exited the Shinsengumi and lit a cigarette. He sighed, for some reason Sougo chose today to go after him for smoking again in the building and he was forced outside or his mayonnaise stash would be forfeit. Hijikata only acquiesced to Sougo's demands because he really needed a smoke; he had a bad feeling ever since hearing about the wide spread power outages from Kondo-san. He wasn't sure why, but Hijikata was sure that today wasn't going to be his lucky day.

And he was right. To Hijikata's immense bad fortune, the minute he lit his cigarette, a light rain started. Well at least he was under cover of roof, unlike Yamazaki who was on guard duty outside the entrance gates (and outside of the cover of an adequately overhanging roof). Hijikata snickered as he watched Yamazaki try to use his badminton racquet to take shelter from the rain.

Suddenly Hijikata saw four figures approaching the Shinsengumi building. When they got closer, Hijikata crunched his cigarette in annoyance; it was the sugar-freak, that gorilla-woman's little brother, Sougo's rival, and another red-head he didn't know. Hijikata figured the red-head was related to Sougo's rival because he had the same hair and eye color.

If Hijikata was hoping Yamazaki would be able to stop the four annoyances from entering, he was wrong. When Yamazaki tried to stop them from getting inside, sugar-freak whispered something in Yamazaki's ear. He then turned bright red and let them pass without another word. Hijikata bit down on his cigarette again, wondering what exactly Yorozuya could offer Yamazaki to make him turn bright red like that.

When the four got within earshot, Hijikata yelled, "What'd you offer Yamazaki to make him act like that?"

Gin gave Hijikata a toothy grin, "Oh…Just a date with a certain green-haired robot and some Anpan."

Hijikata growled, "Yorozuya, Yamazaki may be easy to manipulate, but if you think I'm going to let you in, you're dead wrong."

When Gin heard that, a small frown appeared on his face. But then Gin looked right past Hijikata and smiled, "Oh, Souichiro-kun, is that you? Oogushi-kun here says he isn't going to let us in, could you get Gorilla-kun for me?"

Hijikata turned to see Okita Sougo leaning against the door frame. After chewing his gum for a while, he lazily said, "It's Sougo. Ah, Danna, what are you doing here? I'd find Kondo-san for you, but what will I get in return?"

"Well, you see," Gin started, fake tears streaming down his face, "this evil organization is after us. They've driven us out of our house boy shutting off our power. We then decided to stay with a neighbor, but their power went out too. I wanted to stay at a hotel or with a friend. But I'm afraid that if we do, their power will go out too. Then I thought of the Shinsengumi, your power won't go out so easily. So, please, let us stay."

Hijikata scoffed, there was no way the prince of sadism would listen to this "sob story". He turned to Sougo, and thought his sadistic smile was directed at the four in front of him. Sougo's answer surprised Hijikata that he dropped his cigarette, "Sure, Danna, I'll go find Kondo-san for you." And he turned and left.

Hijikata turned to Gin and glared, "And I am going to dissuade Kondo-san from letting you step one foot in here. We have enough work without you guys freeloading." And he stalked after Sougo, lighting three cigarettes at the same time (one wasn't enough to relieve the stress of Gin being there).

As soon as Hijikata was out of sight Gin turned to Shinpachi. Putting a hand on Shinpachi's shoulder, Gin looked at the Megane seriously, "You know what to do now right Pattsuan?"

Shinpachi pushed his glasses and sighed, "This is what I was afraid of Gin-san. You expect me to offer my sister to Kondo-san, don't you?"

Gin thumped him on the head, "No, you idiot, I'm telling you to pretend to offer the gorilla a date with your sister. Not even I would wish that on Otae…san."

Shinpachi shook his head and was about to protest about how bad he was at lying when Kamui spoke up, "Please do this Megane-kun. I'm starving and if you can't get us in, I'll have to steal food from some poor suckers. You wouldn't want that now would you?"

"Yeah, Shinpachi," Kagura added, "Just think about it. These tax thieves must have great food, uh-huh. We'll be able to eat like royalty if you help get us in. And, I'm sure Anego would mind, uh-huh. If we stay here, we wouldn't be crowding her house. It's a win-win, uh-huh!"

Shinpachi really wanted to object. But he couldn't, looking at the pleading stares of Kagura and Kamui. Gin-san was still looking at him with that serious look.

Shinpachi sighed, he was about to agree to the plan when the three Shinsengumi members returned. Shinpachi's three 'friends' were still looking at him expentantly. So he nodded slightly, and the three gave small, grateful smiles in return. Shinpachi then turned to Kondo, a fake smile adorning his lips.

**And zat, dear readers, ends the seventh chapter. For anyone who wants to know, Umiouji means Sea prince and Umiojii means old man of the sea. And for those who are wondering how I came up with the gang's name. The answer is, whenever I think of thugs, I think of Yu Yu Hakusho. So the leader's name became Yusuke (based off of Urameshi Yusuke) and the name of the gang became Reikai because it means spirit world. I guess I had something to say this time after all. Reviews are greatly appreciated. Hope to see you next chapter.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	8. Yorozuya and Shinsengumi Never Get Along

**Hi, Murayama Tsuru here. On Tuesday I got the new Kingdom Hearts game. It's really good. It's sooo addicting that I thought I wouldn't get this week's chapter in on time. But Friday came around, and I decided to get my ass in gear. So now I present to you the 8****th**** chapter…Sorry that's it's a little shorter than usual. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter as well**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki.**_

As Hijikata, Kondo, and Okita were walking down the hall back toward the entrance of the Shinsengumi, Hijikata was thinking about what happened right before. He and Sougo had gone to Kondo-san to debate the pros and cons of letting the Yorozuya trio plus one stay. Hijikata, of course, argued heatedly that they should turn them away (his reason being that they wouldn't help the Shinsengumi get any work done). Sougo had surprisingly argued to let the four stay. Hijikata wondered why for about a second, until he saw the sadistic glint in Sougo's eyes. Then he knew for sure Sougo wanted them to stay to be able to torture Hijikata and the girl of the Yorozuya group.

In the end Kondo-san had decided to see what the Yorozuya group had to say before deciding whether or not to let them stay. Hijikata sighed; he knew this was going to end up with the four staying and annoying the hell out of Hijikata and the rest of the Shinsengumi. But, if he had anything to say about it, he'd fight as hard as he could so they would be turned away.

When the three Shinsengumi members neared the entrance he saw the sugar-freak's hands on glasses-boy's shoulders looking serious. Hijikata's eyes narrowed to a glare as he saw glasses boy nod toward an expectant looking Gin. By the time Kondo stopped, Shinpachi was looking at them, giving them the fakest looking smile Hijikata had ever seen.

But, Kondo didn't seem to notice the fakeness of Shinpachi's smile as he addressed the group, "So, Yorozuya, I hear from Toshi and Sougo that you want to stay here because of power troubles."

Gin nodded, "Yup, that's right. An evil organization is after us because we're harboring someone they don't like. We were hoping we could stay here because you're police and because you probably have power that doesn't go out easily."

'And you probably want to get in the way of our work as well; keep us from apprehending Katsura, I bet.' Hijikata thought snidely.

Kondo, oblivious to Hijikata's thoughts, laughed heartily, "I see Yorozuya, you do have a good reason, then, to stay here. I would love to let you stay, but, Toshi here has some doubts. So, I'm a little reluctant to let you stay with us…"

"I thought you would say that," Gin said with a knowing smile, "So, I turn you over to our spokesperson, Shinpachi." Gin then stepped back in order for Shinpachi to have center stage. Shinpachi seemed to hesitate to start speaking and Hijikata had a bad feeling he knew what Shinpachi was going to say to convince Kondo-san to let them stay. Shinpachi then took a deep breath and said, "Kondo-san, if you let us stay…You can have a date with…a mutual relation of ours."

As Shinpachi was talking, his eyes averted from Kondo's face to a place on the door. Hijikata noticed this and knew he was lying to Kondo-san. He was about to say something when he saw how Kondo-san's eyes had lit up; that was when he knew he had lost and the four were going to stay. Kondo-san then said enthusiastically, "You mean it Shinpachi? You'll let me have a date with her?"

Shinpachi nodded, and Kondo-san turned to Hijikata, "Toshi, let's let them stay! If we don't I'll never get a chance like this again. Please Toshi?"

Hijikata gave Kondo-san a disparaging look, but he knew it was no good. Since Kondo-san thought he was getting a date with the ever violent Shimura Tae if he let the four stay, there was no diverting from the path he was now barreling down. Hijikata sighed and gave Kondo-san a less than enthusiastic nod. Kondo-san then flashed Hijikata a huge grin and turned to Shinpachi to tell him he could stay.

As Kondo-san and Gin were talking about sleeping arrangements, Hijikata shook his head. These four would probably hinder all the work the Shinsengumi did. And, for all of Kondo-san's kindness, he wouldn't get a date with his beloved Otae and end up crying to Hijikata about it for months. Hijikata looked over to Sougo to see his reaction. He wasn't surprised to see that a small, sadistic smile had appeared on Sougo's face. Sougo may respect Kondo-san a little, but when it came to a choice between Kondo and his sadistic nature, Hijikata knew that Sougo would always choose to be a sadist. He sighed again; it was going to be a long few days.

As Gin's group and the Shinsengumi group were heading inside, Gin gave a small, relieved sigh. He was glad his gamble to stay at the Shinsengumi headquarters had paid off. Now they had a place to stay that the NCIS probably couldn't influence easily. 'But, if they do manage to cut the power to this place as well," Gin thought, 'it'll be time to take action. I don't think I can take too much more of this moving around, too much effort.'

As Gin was about to enter his room, he felt a murderous glare behind him. He turned around to see Hijikata watching him. Gin smiled at him beatifically, "Is there something you need, Oogushi-kun?"

"If you guys hinder even the smallest job we get, I will kick you out myself, Kondo-san be damned. And don't think I don't know that you're not going to let Kondo-san have a date with that gorilla woman."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, Oogushi-kun." Gin lied innocently, "If there's a problem with what we promised your boss, talk to Shinpachi about it." Hijikata glared at Gin one more time, but decided to leave before Gin could rile him anymore that day.

* * *

Contrary to Hijikata's expectations of the Yorozuya group plus Kamui, they mostly stayed out of the Shinsengumi's way, if they had work to do. Not only that, but they also helped the Shinsengumi with police work if they were asked. Gin actually seemed to be trying his best not to piss off his hosts, as they would most likely kick them out. Even Kagura was on her best behavior, making sure she did her best to ignore all Sougo's attempts to coax her into a fight.

But, as all good things come to an end, so did the Yorozuya's calm-ish time at the Shinsengumi came to an abrupt halt. It happened on the fourth day at dinner time. As Kagura was going down the line for her third round of dinner, Sougo decided he had had enough of Kagura ignoring him. As she came out of the line, he commented casually, "Oi, China, seems someone's eating a lot. I thought girls liked to stay skinny, but it seems you would rather eat triple your own weight. Maybe that means you're not much of a girl?"

Kagura's eye twitched, as she tried to calmly retort, "Well, dumbass, I'm a Yato. And we eat a lot. You worried I'll take all your food? Hate to be the bearer of bad news, but with all that lazing you do, I doubt you need the extra food, uh-huh."

As Kagura was walking away, Sougo grinned, figuring a way that was sure to get a rise out of her. "Well at lease my breath doesn't smell so bad, like yours. If you ever want a guy to like you, you'll want to stop sucking on that Sukonbu you love so much."

At that, Kagura set her tray down slowly (after all, the food did nothing wrong). She then turned to Sougo, seething, and growled, "Don't dis the Sukonbu, sadist prince, you may think it smells bad, but it keeps my hair shiny." By now everyone in the room had either vacated the cafeteria or had moved to the furthest corners of the room to give the two rivals plenty of space.

After a few seconds of intense staring between the two, Kagura began running at Sougo. But before she got very far, Kamui walked between them, stopping Kagura in her tracks. He was carrying an overflowing tray of food, his fourth helping of tonight's dinner. Upon feeling Kagura's infuriated glare and Sougo's icily cool one, he looked up, smiling, "Am I interrupt something?" he asked innocently.

Kagura's fury seemed to dissipate after that, and she retrieved her tray of thirds and she walked away. Kamui then turned toward Sougo, still smiling. When Kamui was right next to Sougo, his eyes narrowed into a glare. Smile still in place, Kamui threatened maliciously, "Sadist boy, if I you ever insult my sister again while I'm around, I will do more than just stop your fight. I will make it so you can't insult someone ever again."

As Kamui walked passed him, Sougo's eyes widened a millimeter in shock. After a second, though, his face returned to its normal state. Sougo opened his mouth to rebuke Kamui's threat, but he was too late; Kamui had already returned to his and Kagura's table and had resumed eating.

As the Yato siblings were finishing their meals, Hijikata came up to Gin and whispered, "I won't kick you guys out for this one, Yorozuya, Sougo started it. Had the girl's brother not stopped them, there'd be much more trouble."

"Indeed," Gin nodded, "It's bad form to insult a girl's weight. I think I might have stepped in if Souichiro-kun had gone any further." It was a rare moment that both Hijikata and Gin laughed together at the thought of trying to stop a fight between Kagura and Sougo.

* * *

Later that night, when everyone who wasn't on night patrol duty had retired to their rooms, Kagura and Kamui were getting ready for bed themselves. When Kamui turned out the light, Kagura asked quietly, "Aniki, you interrupted my fight with the sadist prince on purpose didn't you, uh-huh?"

After a long moment, Kamui finally answered, "Yeah; was that wrong?"

With a light frown, Kagura thought about that for a moment, "No…not wrong. But next time, you should join me in fighting him."

Kamui laughed at this, "You're right, little sister, next time I'll do that." Kamui could feel Kagura's smile as he said this. The two then lapsed into comfortable silence.

When Kamui thought Kagura was asleep, he turned to her and whispered, "Kagura, I know this might sound insincere coming from an amnesiac, but I want to say I'm sorry. From what I can tell from the flashes I have, I've done some awful things to you. I think I regret a lot of the things I've done to a lot of people, especially you. When I get my memory back, I won't admit any of this…But, I have a feeling I miss you a lot when I'm on that ship. Abuto may be a good diversion, but it's just not the same without you, I think. Again, this might not sound like much, but I'm sorry."

Kamui sighed and rolled over and fell asleep. Upon hearing Kamui's light snoring, Kagura sat up and looked over at her brother. A single tear slid from a bright blue eye down her cheek, "Aniki…" she whispered sadly, "I didn't know you felt this way."

Kagura then lay back down on her Futon. As she drifted off to sleep, she murmured, "I missed you too, Nii-chan."

**And that ends this chapter. I think this might be the first one I haven't put any Naruto references in. That's amazing dattebayo! (Sorry, I had to do it, Naruto compelled me to!) Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I took a suggestion to add a little more Kamui and Kagura action. Also, if Sougo is a little out of character, I'm sorry. I actually had a really hard time trying to capture his sadistic nature, hope that doesn't detract from the chapter. Reviews are always appreciated and I hope to see you next chapter as well.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	9. Normally, Snake Girls Can't be Trusted

**Hey, Murayama Tsuru here. I bring to you now the ninth chapter, sorry it's a day late. I couldn't really find my inspiration for it yesterday. I wrote about half of it and then the world became distracting. My inspiration came back this morning, though, so I was able to complete it. I hope you enjoy ^_^**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it belongs to Sorachi Hideaki**_

_The world was on fire again, but this time Takasugi wasn't laughing manically about how he had finally destroyed Edo. Instead, he was glaring menacingly at Kamui. Kamui was about to ask why, when Takasugi growled, "Yato, how dare you betray me."_

_Kamui's eyebrow arched in what he thought was confusion. But when he opened his mouth to ask what the one-eyed man was talking about, different words bubbled from his mouth of their own accord, "Wasn't much of a betrayal I would say. Teaming up with you no longer suited my needs, so I decided not to help anymore. Seems, though, you did just fine on your own."_

_Takasugi's glare intensified as he snarled, "Well, since you seem to think so little of my ambitions, you leave me no choice but to destroy something precious to you."_

_Kamui's eyes narrowed in suspicion, but all retorts were cut off, a strangled, chocked sound leving his lips instead. In the way that only dreams have, Kagura had magically appeared in front of Takasugi; his sword sticking through her chest, a bloody glint making the scene even more sickening. Kamui's eyes widened in horror as he saw the life running out of his sister's eyes._

"_I missed you Nii-chan." She whispered, as the last of the air was expunged from her lungs. Kamui then wrenched his eyes away from his sister's lifeless blue orbs in a predatory glare at Takasugi. A single tear streaked down his face as a primal, wordless scream erupted from his throat._

* * *

Kamui jolted upright, a curse on his lips and sweat pouring off his body. He panicked for a second, remembering his nightmare. He turned to his sister, and heaved a relieved sigh. She was still sound asleep, making her remember how deep a sleeper she was.

Kamui then ran an irritated hand through his hair, pissed that he wouldn't be getting any more sleep today. He got up, hoping Gintoki-san would be able to keep him company this grey morning. He had woken up early enough, it seemed, that the last night patrol hadn't gotten back yet and most everyone else was sleeping. It was odd, Kamui thought, to not see the Shinsengumi scurrying around their complex like they usually did.

As Kamui was wandering the halls, he saw a light on in the common room. Considering that he hadn't seen anyone else wandering the halls, he decided to check out who was up. He entered the room and his nosed was assaulted by a strange mix cigarette smoke, coffee, and mayonnaise. Judging from the smell, this could only be the person Gintoki-san called "Mayo-freak" or "Oogushi-kun". Kamui saw next to the black haired Shinsengumi member was what appeared to be a cup of coffee with an enormous blob of mayonnaise on it. He wrinkled his nose, thinking "So that's what that god-awful smell is."

Kamui saw that "Oogushi-kun's" back was turned to him, watching TV; a small smile appeared on Kamui's face as an entertaining idea popped into his head. He then walked over to Hijikata quietly and tapped him on the shoulder, saying in an almost perfect imitation of Gin's voice, "Oi, Oi Oogushi-kun. What you doing slacking off so early in the morning? I thought you'd be out on patrol by now."

At the sound of "Gin's" voice, Hijikata's cigarette stilled on its path to his mouth; Hijikata then whipped around, snarling, "I'm not slacking off! I happen to be watching an important news broadcast that Kondo-san asked me to! I ought to have you kicked out for interrupting me you sugar…" Hijikata trailed off when he was it was not Gin he was yelling at, but a grinning Kamui.

After a moment of strained silence on Hijikata's part (Kamui was still grinning like an idiot, seemingly oblivious to Hijikata's discomfort), Hijikata gave a sheepish cough, "Oh…I see you're not Yorozuya. That was…a good impression of him. Though, if you've been spending so much time with him that you can imitate his voice, I'm not sure how good that is."

Kamui chuckled, but feeling entertained enough for the moment, sat down without saying anything. Once Hijikata realized that Kamui was done talking for the moment, he turned back to the TV. The picture on screen zoomed out to an aerial view of Edo. Normally there would be lights throughout the town even early in the morning, but this morning had the city plunged mostly in darkness. After a few seconds, an announcer's voice accompanied the image, "As you can see, the widespread power outages that started a few days ago are still going on. According to the company supplies over half the city's power, the Neo Creative Invention Service, malfunctions to the main grid have sent much of the city into darkness. Now, we go to Ketsuno Ana with an interview with the president of the NCIS."

Upon hearing this news broadcast, Kamui began feeling a little guilty for being the cause of Edo's most recent problems. He knew that the NCIS was trying to smoke him and the Yorozuya trio out from their hiding place. Lost in his own thoughts, Kamui hardly noticed Ketsuno Ana's interview with the suspiciously hooded president of the NCIS.

At the end of the program, Hijikata Tch'ed in annoyance, making Kamui start guiltily; Hijikata then stated to no one in particular, "That NCIS has really gone downhill ever since that new president came in a few months ago." Hijikata then sighed, muttering to himself how the company had become overrun by Amanto and that there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it because the corrupt Bakufu woildn't let him.

Felling uncomfortable with his guilty thoughts, Kamui decided to talk to Hijikata to get his mind off things. But before he could say anything, Hijikata turned to him, a slightly apologetic look on his face, "Hey…red…This might sound a little weird coming from me, but I want to apologize for Sougo's behavior yesterday. You see, he and your sister have had this weird rivalry ever since they couldn't complete a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors. And, Sougo's a prince of sadism so he really can't help torturing people. Still though, you seemed really mad yesterday, so I thought I'd apologize on his behalf."

Kamui scratched his head, not completely sure what to say. Oogushi-kun probably wouldn't be too pleased to know the threats Kamui had given the sadist yesterday. But before he could say anything, a panting Yamazaki burst into the room. After he caught his breath, he looked at Hijikata, "Fukucho, there are two suspicious individuals outside the power control room. It seems they are trying to…"

"Yamazaki," Hijikata cut in, with a mildly annoyed expression, "Why exactly are you here telling me this instead of apprehending the two?"

Yamazaki blanched, then began spluttering, "F-Fukucho, I a-actually woke up Gintoki-Danna first. H-he should be nearing t-the power control r-room as we speak. I-I'm sure he can handle two hooligans, so I came here to tell you instead."

Hijikata gave Yamazaki a withering look, then got up, snatched the badminton racket from Yamazaki's hands, and proceeded to beat him with it. Giving an alarmed yelp, Yamazaki ran as fast as he could down the hall, an angry Hijikata close behind.

Kamui, laughed at the two Shinsengumi members until they were out of sight. He then turned and walked the other way. He vaguely remembered where the power control room was. After a few minutes, Kamui knew he had arrived when he saw Gintoki-san a few paces away. As Kamui caught up to Gin, the silver-haired Samurai put a hand up to stop Kamui from closer. Kamui ignoring the warning, trotted up to Gin.

Kamui peered around Gin and saw two Amanto; one looked rather snake and the other looked like a weasel. The two were arguing with each other about how to cut off the power, but they seemed to not have sensed Gin's presence. But when Kamui took a small step passed Gin, they both stiffened and whirled around. The two then looked at each other briefly and fled in different directions.

Gin gave Kamui a pointed look, "Hey, why'd you ignore me? I was about to question them. Now we have to chase them down. I really wish you would've…" Gin trailed of, noticing Kamui was gone. Gin sighed as he saw Kamui had running in the direction of one of the Amanto (he couldn't remember which; they looked too similar to him). Gin then stalked off in the direction of the other Amanto.

* * *

"…You did _what, _Admiral?" Abuto asked, both eyebrows raised. He had finally finished all the necessary preparations on the ship so he had the time to return to Kamui's side and help take down the NCIS. When he had arrived at the Shinsengumi compound that morning, he learned that there had been two suspicious individuals trying to cut the power. He then learned that they had tried to run so Gin and the admiral had gone after them. After what seemed like a long time, Abuto saw the admiral returning with body slung over his shoulder.

At first glance, Abuto thought Kamui had knocked the guy unconscious. When Kamui was near enough he called out, "Ah, Abuto, you're back. I guess you've heard about the two Amanto already huh?"

Abuto nodded, and Kamui grinned, "Well, hopefully Gintoki-san has more luck with the other Amanto. You see, I accidently killed this one."

"How the hell did you manage that?"

Kamui's Grin diminished a little, seeing how steamed Abuto looked, "Actually, I didn't technically kill him. I was chasing him, and he ran himself to death trying to get away. As I said, hopefully Gintoki-san had more luck with the snake Amanto."

Abuto groaned and started ranting about how irresponsible he was, killing one of their only suspects. Abuto was interrupted mid-rant, though, when Gin walked up, "His name was Okojo, Jiraiya-kun."

Abuto, feeling annoyed enough that Kamui ran suspect to death, leveled a frustrated glare at the Samurai, "How do you know that? Did you manage to catch the other Amanto?" Gin returned Abuto's glare with a self-satisfied smirk as he recounted his chase.

* * *

_Gin pushed another disgruntled pedestrian away as he chased after the snake Amanto girl. He ignored the person's yelled curses, concentrating on the girl. She was a fast runner, but Gin could tell she was tiring. Actually, Gin was stating to tire as well, but he figured he had more strength than the Amanto (it seemed like her first time trying to escape a captor to Gin)._

_After some more running (and more curses yelled at him) he finally cornered her in an alley. The girl hunkered down, shaking violently, as Gin slowed to a stop in front of her. "J-Jari isss ssssorry" The girl whimpered as Gin approached, "Massster ordered Jari to do it, ssso Jari had no choice." As Gin leaned down, Jari's slit pupils had grown very large, her look more catlike than snakelike. Gin grinned down at Jari extending his hand to her, making her look in surprise at him._

_As the two were walking back toward the Shinsengumi complex, Gin looked over at Jari, who was shyly walking a few steps behind Gin. The girl had medium length, messy grey hair tied back in a ponytail; she had pale white skin that had scales on it like snake skin; her yellow snake eyes were outlined in what looked like black makeup and the lines extended halfway down her nose. A memory of a similar looking person tugged at Gintoki's mind, but he dismissed it when he noticed Jari was looking at him. He shot her a grin and said, "So, Jari-chan. Who's your master?"_

_Jari shuddered, her gaze turning downward. Gin was about to retract his question when she replied in a small voice, "Jari'sss massster isss the presssident of NCISSS. Jari hasss never ssseen the presssident'sss face, but they alwaysss bosssss Jari around. I'm sssorry about trying to cut the power to the place you were ssstaying Sssakata-sssan."_

_Gin dismissed Jari's apology with a wave of his hand, "Don't worry 'bout it Jari-chan. Just come with me to the Shinsengumi complex and we'll straighten everything out." Jari nodded but still seemed anxious about returning to the scene of her crime._

When Gin was done recounting his tale, Abuto looked passed him, "So where is this Jari girl?"

Gin squinted at him, "What are you talking about? She's right behind me."

Abuto rolled his eyes, "If she were behind you, perm-y idiot, I wouldn't have asked."

"I'm no idiot, Jiraiya-kun," Gin said turning around "And I'll have you know, my perm…is…" Gin trailed off as he saw that Jari was not behind him.

"…Crap." Gin growled as he ran toward the power control room, Abuto and Kamui close behind. But the three arrived too late, Jari had already managed to destroy the power box beyond repair. Jari then turned toward Gin and gave him an unapologetic look then leaped over the roof and escaped. The three looked on as the power in the Shinsengumi complex seemed to go out in slow motion. Then they heard the indignant cries of "What the hell…?" and "No! My game! I was on the last boss!"

Gin groaned, Abuto sighed, and Kamui looked mildly guilty; they were all thinking the same thing, "We're going to be in so much trouble for this."

**And that ends the 9****th**** chapter. I believe I am going to begin wrapping up this story soon, there will be 1 to 3 more chapters. I warn you now, the ending is going to be bittersweet, because I can't really see a happy ending for this story. On a completely unrelated note, I had a lot of fun writing the two Amanto in this chapter. It was fun writing a snakelike person; hope she wasn't too hard to understand. For those who'd like to know, I'm going to explain the names.**

**Okojo (****おこじょ****): it means weasel. Because I wanted to make him a weasel Amanto, I thought of naming him Itachi. But that seemed like an obvious choice, so I looked up weasel on Denshi Jisho and found this meaning. I thought it was cool, so I used it**

**Jari (****砂利****): it means gravel and child. I used the second meaning. I'm not going to reveal too much about why I chose this name at this time, because…well…it's going to be a surprise…Yeah, that's the reason ^_- (funky wink, I know. I didn't feel like using ;))**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as well. Reviews are always appreciated, and I hope to see you again next chapter as well. Until next time.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	10. Plans Come Together in Unexpected Ways

**Hey, Murayama Tsuru here. Maybe this is just me, but I don't think I got as much feedback for the last chapter. Is it because I updated late? I didn't mean to, please come back to me dear readers! This crane needs you! Luckily, though, I'm back to updating on time this week! Actually, though, this chapter took me a little longer than I wanted it to. I wanted to post it yesterday, but I wasn't able to finish it. But here it is now, I hope you all enjoy.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei dattebayo (again, sorry, couldn't help myself).**_

The room was a very bright, open place; it had many windows that looked down upon the busy streets of Edo. In front of the capacious windows, a hooded person was sitting in a large, black chair. Though the room itself was very bright, a dark, heavy mood permeated the place like a thick fog. The hooded individual was looking out one of the windows; his white-knuckled hands gripping the chair's arms in what seemed like extreme anxiousness.

After watching the people of Edo for a while, the hooded person jumped a little when the intercom crackled to life, "Sir, Jari has returned, shall I send her up?" The person nodded a small smirk ghosting across his face.

But after a moment, the woman's voice returned, "Sir? Are you there? Should I let Jari up or not?" With a faint blush, the hooded man pressed the intercom button and mumbled an almost incomprehensible yes. The man then waited impatiently for Jari to arrive at the top floor of the NCIS building.

"Massster, I have returned." Came Jari's familiar hiss as she opened the door. Before Jari could take a step into the room, the hooded man leapt up and demanded, "Did you succeed in your mission, Jari? And where is Okojo, shouldn't he be with you?"

"Unfortunately, Okojo wasss unable to come back with me, massster. But, I wasss able to—"

"A pity that Okojo is no longer with us. He was a friend to us all here at NCIS." The hooded figure interrupted.

With a sharp, pointed glare in the man's direction, Jari continued "Asss I wasss sssaying. I managed to cut the power to the Shinsengumi. And I've confirmed that the Harusssame leader wasss indeed ssstaying there, It'sss only a matter of time before they come here. Everything isss going according to plan."

"Very good," The man said with a nod, "That is all for now Jari. You are dismiss—" The man cut himself off, feeling Jari's ferocious glare on him. He looked up to see Jari's eyes in a blink-less stare pinning him to his seat. After a tense pause, Jari smiled at the man, "Would you please hand me my glasses, Hotaru?" All traces of a snakelike hiss disappearing as she said this.

'Hotaru' blanched, hearing the unspoken threats in Jari's voice. Gulping silently, he took her glasses out from the drawer and walked them over to her. Once she put them on, the hooded man thought to himself, 'Why doesn't she just get contacts? She'd look less like that Kabuto character she hates so much if she did.' Hotaru would never voice these thoughts aloud, though; Jari hated being compared to Kabuto from Naruto; claiming they were nothing alike.

Jari walked over to desk, and sat down. Once she was comfortable, she crooked a finger at Hotaru in a come-hither gesture. Hotaru reluctantly walked over to the desk, looking down at the floor the whole time.

Hotaru flinched as he sensed Jari's hand come toward him. But instead of the scolding Hotaru thought he would receive, Jari said soothingly, "You've been playing this role for a long time now, haven't you Hotaru."

"…Yes Jakumo-sama, I have."

* * *

The Yorozuya trio plus Kamui and Abuto sat in Kondo's study. Shinpachi was sitting in Seiza, looking apologetic (Gin told him and Kagura what happened before they got into the room). Kagura was having a heated staring contest with Okita across the room, both oblivious to the tense atmosphere of the room. Kamui and Abuto were in the back of the room, Kamui sitting and Abuto standing. While Abuto had an extremely bored expression on, the smile Kamui's face betrayed nothing of the guilt he was feeling at having let the Shinsengumi's power go out.

Gin was sitting a little in front of the group, sweating and trying to avoid catching the gaze of either Kondo or Hijikata. Kondo was sitting across from Gin looking pensive, while Hijikata was pacing angrily behind him. Many times, Hijikata looked like he wanted to say something. But whenever he opened his mouth, he would only close it forcefully again, not being able to find enough words to express his extreme anger at the silver-hair.

Kamui, seemingly unable to take the silence anymore, tried to break the tension in the room, "Hijikata-san, I know you probably blame Gintoki-san for this. But you should know, it is partially my fault as well. If I hadn't walked up to them—"

"No," Hijikata growled, cutting Kamui off, "This is entirely the sugar-freak's fault. If he hadn't decided to stay here, then none of this would have happened."

"Hey, now Toshi," Kondo cut in, looking over at Hijikata, "If we're passing blame around, then we're to blame too. The power-outages have been going on for some time now. But we didn't see the significance in it, so we did nothing."

Hijikata stopped in his tracks to look over at Kondo incredulously. But Kondo, ignoring Hijikata's glare, looked directly at Gin and continued, "So, Yorozuya, I think it's time for you tell us what's really going on."

Gin sighed, knowing this was coming. He spared a quick glance at Kamui who gave him a small nod. Turning back to Kondo, he scratched his head and began telling the Shinsengumi about how he had found Kamui outside his house a week ago.

After Gin finished (with many additions from Kagura, Shinpachi, Kamui and Abuto), the three Shinsengumi members present were silent in thought. After a few minutes, Hijikata mused aloud, "So you're telling me you've been running from the Neo Creative Invention Service."

Gin nodded, "And you've been harboring the leader of the notorious Harusame Space Pirates, who had conveniently lost his memories."

Gin nodded again, "So, why shouldn't we arrest you right now? You've been aiding wanted criminals all this time. Were we to take you all into our custody, this huge mess you created would probably just go away." Hijikata said, taking a long drag on his cigarette. When Hijikata had finished talking, many eyes were on him. Kondo opened his mouth to chastise Hijikata when Abuto spoke up,

"You're right, there's nothing stopping you from arresting us right now. But if you do, I doubt 'this mess' as you called it is going to go away."

Hijikata gave Abuto a hard glare, "How do you know that? What if we turned you and your leader in to the NCIS; how do you know they wouldn't stop cutting the power then?"

Abuto let out a humorless chuckle, "Actually, that's the reason I came over here today. The Harusame spies that have infiltrated the NCIS reported back to me today. They told me that the NCIS have been planning a hostile takeover of Edo and the surrounding area for a while now. So, even if you turn me and the admiral in to them, nothing will stop. In fact, it will probably just hasten their plans."

Hijikata's eyes widened hearing this, "You're kidding right? That place must have recruited at least an army if your spies' information can be trusted. If that is indeed the case, we stand have a chance." Hijikata's desperation was met with a flat stare and the room lapsed again into silence.

As the silence stretched on, Hijikata's annoyed glare switched between Gin, Abuto, and Kamui. After a while, Gin returned Hijikata's glare, irritated that that was the only thing the mayo-freak could do, "Actually, I think I might have a plan to stop the NCIS."

Gin paused, but seeing as everyone's attention was no on him, he continued, "I think, though, that for the duration the Shinsengumi and the Harusame are going to have to work together for my plan to work."

Before Gin could actually tell the group his plan, Hijikata jumped up, another glare directed at the silver-haired Samurai, "You want the police to work with intergalactic space pirates? I doubt, even if we decide to listen to your plan, that the Shinsengumi will agree to do that."

Abuto, also shooting a glare at Gin, said, "I have to agree with chain smoker on this one. I doubt the Harusame will want to work with a bunch of cops. Of all the crap I've heard from you silver-hair, this has got to be the most ridiculous." This then sparked a shouting match between Gin, Abuto, and Hijikata.

After some futile attempts to calm the three down by Shinpachi, he decided to look to the others for help. First he tried asking Okita for help, but the sadist prince was too busy trying to keep his laughter to himself to notice Shinpachi's pleas.

Shinpachi then turned to Kondo, but he was already making his own efforts trying to quiet the three down. But, Kondo's efforts were halted before they could even start. Before Kondo could utter a single word, the three told him to shut up and stay out of their argument. Kondo then slunk away, trying his best not to burst into tears; Shinpachi looked on feeling sorry for the Shinsengumi chief.

Watching Kondo slump into a gloomy ball in the corner, Shinpachi sighed. He then turned over to Kagura who gave him an enthusiastic nod. But instead of doing anything herself, she went over and tapped her brother on the shoulder. The two had a short conversation, and Kamui got up, grinning like an idiot.

Kamui walked over to the arguing trio, cracking his knuckles. In a move that was too fast for Shinpachi to see, the three were suddenly on the floor. Kamui's gaze fell upon the three lying on the floor, stopping on Abuto last, "Abuto, I think we should listen to Gintoki-san's plan. I'm sure desperate times call for desperate measures."

Abuto looked at Kamui for a minute, his expression unreadable. Abuto then stood up and shrugged, "Fine, if that's what you want admiral. I've no qualms going along with the silver-hair's plans. Just don't want to be the one getting in trouble with elders is all."

Kamui grinned at Abuto in semi-thanks for acquiescing; Kamui then turned to Gin and helped him up. They then turned to Hijikata who had sat up and lit another cigarette. After a ling drag, Hijikata glared up at the three, he then turned to Kondo to see what he had to say. But, Kondo was still in a depression in the corner and wouldn't answer to any of Hijikata's calls. Hijikata then sighed, and said, "Fine, I'll listen to your plan, Yorozuya. But I reserve judgment for later." The group the reconvened (even Kondo who miraculously shook his depression the second Hijikata agreed to hear Gin's plan) and started discussing what to do now.

* * *

Meanwhile in another room, Yamazaki was guarding the dead body of the other Amanto. When Yamazaki asked why, Hijikata had said it was so the other Amanto who had stolen their power couldn't come retrieve the body. So there Yamazaki sat, trying not to watch the body. Every once in a while he thought he'd see it twitch like it wasn't actually a dead body. The Shinsengumi spy chalked it up to movements in the ground making the body move. But it was still rather creepy, so Yamazaki tried not to watch it too closely.

Soon, though, Yamazaki felt the tempting tendrils of sleep creeping upon him. For a while, the spy tried to fight the sleep off. But after yawning for the hundredth time, Yamazaki decided to let sleep overtake him; it's not as if the dead weasel Amanto was going to get up and leave any time soon.

A few minutes after Yamazaki had fallen into deep slumber, two shiny, black opened. The supposed dead body of the weasel Amanto sat up and looked around. After a quick once over of the room, Okojo's eyes landed on the sleeping Yamazaki. The Amanto stood up and cautiously walked over to the sleeping spy. Okojo sniffed Yamazaki and watched him chuckle in his sleep, but nothing else happened. So the weasel Amanto ducked out of the room before the badminton racquet carrying Shinsengumi member could wake up.

Wandering the halls, Okojo realized that Jari had managed to achieve their objective of shutting the power off in the Shinsengumi complex. Master Hotaru would be so proud of them when he returned. Thinking this a small smile appeared on Okojo's lips. But upon further thinking, the smile faltered and turned into a small frown. Jari had obviously completed the task without him and left (the last thing Okojo could remember was that crazy red-headed Yato chasing him down until collapsed from exhaustion).

Dodging the Shinsengumi members that were out and about, Okojo made his way to the only closed door in the building (the Shinsengumi had opened all the doors to keep the building from getting too stuffy). As he neared the door, he heard many voices discussing something. He only had to listen for a second to know that they were making plans to overthrow the NCIS.

Turning to leave, Okojo decided that he needed to hurry back to the NCIS headquarters and warn his master. Going back down the hall he had come from, Okojo saw that the sleeping spy had woken up and was running toward him.

When Yamazaki saw Okojo he started running faster, making Okojo panic. The weasel Amanto quickly turned around, looking for another escape route. The only door he saw was the one the voices were emanating.

Okojo panicked even more, seeing Yamazaki was within a few feet of him and there was no escape route. Okojo looked around desperately one more time; but found nothing still. Before the weasel Amanto could do anything further, Yamazaki tackled him sending them both flying though the Shoji screen into Kondo's study.

The crash left Okojo stunned and Yamazaki yelling, "Kondo-san, Fukucho! I've apprehended the other suspicious Amanto. He wasn't dead after all!"

Okojo could feel that all the people in the room were looking at them. He cringed at the thought of being captured by these people and not being able to warn his boss about them. He then heard a voice sneer, "Well, admiral, looks like you didn't kill the poor bastard after all."

There was a pause and then, "Hey, silver hair, do you think this guy could help us with this plan of yours?"

Okojo's heart when he heard another voice say, "I think our friend here will be able to help us out splendidly, Jiraiya-kun."

**And that ends this chapter. We now know who the real bad guy is. This is what I had originally planned, to have a Kabuto-looking girl be the bad guy. I hadn't planned, though, to have her show up last chapter. I also had a hard time figuring out her name. I knew it was going to have Ja in it because it's another reading of****蛇****(hebi) which means snake. At first I wanted it to Kujako (it sounded cool) But then that didn't look right when I typed it. Then I changed it to Jakumo because the vowels are the same as Kabuto's name and I liked it better. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. Reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope to see you all next chapter as well.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	11. Gin's Plans Usually Work Out In the End

**Hi, Murayama Tsuru here. School has started again for me, so this chapter took longer writing it than I wanted. But here it is, and I got it posted at the time I normally would too! On a slightly unrelated note, I want to thank Kaito Kitsune-san. Your review really made me smile, thank you so much. Well, that's enough of this crane's babble; I hope you enjoy this chapter as well.**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it is the property of Masashi Kishimoto…wait…that's wrong. Ahem…Excuse me, I meant it's the property of Sorachi Hideaki (Again, sorry, I needed to put in my Naruto reference for the week).**_

He had finally done it. He, Hasegawa Taizo, age 38, had finally found a job. And, it was a job that let him keep his sunglasses on. Too! Although he had heard a few bad things about the NCIS, he didn't really care as long as he got paid.

As the sunglasses clad Madao stepped into the NCIS building on his first day of work he looked in awe at how modern the building was. Once, when he was working for the Immigration Bureau, he had been inside; it looked incredibly shabby in comparison to the sleek building it was now. Feeling confident, Hasegawa walked over to his assigned spot in the security's hut (he may have just gotten a security job at NCIS, but it paid damn well).

After working for a full day at NCIS, Hasegawa regretted taking the job. There was a whole lot of nothing going on; no one ever tried to get in or out without checking with the security guards first. Hasegawa wondered if the night guard's duties were any more interesting.

So, Hasegawa spent the next few days in abject boredom, until, one morning, these two Amanto came out of the building. One looked like a weasel while the other had snake-like features. The two exited the NCIS building according to the proper protocols, but as the two were walking away from the building, Hasegawa heard snatches of their conversation.

"So, Jari-chan, why do you think Hotaru-sama wants us to cut the Shinsengumi's power?" the weasel Amanto said in a not-very-quiet voice.

'Jari-chan' shushed the other Amanto. She then looked around to see if anyone was listening in (Hasegawa pretended to be asleep as to avoid detection). Thinking no one was listening in, the snake Amanto turned to the weasel Amanto and said in a low voice, "You need to be more careful, Okojo, what if there wasss a Harusssame ssspy around? We're going to ssshut off the power to Ssshinsengumi becaussse Hotaru-sssama heard that the Harusssame leader isss ssstaying with thossse thieving tax police. Ssso, we're going to sssmoke the Harusssame admiral and hisss group out by cutting their power." 'Okojo' then nodded enthusiastically and the two kept walking.

Once the two Amanto were far enough away, Hasegawa sat up. What he heard couldn't be good. But the Madao wasn't sure whether or not he should do anything. He wasn't quite up to getting fired, even though he didn't really like the job. So Hasegawa opted to monitor the situation from his security desk, and do something if the need arose.

As the day wore on, the two Amanto and their conversation worked their way to the back of Hasegawa's mind. It was only when the snake girl Amanto, Jari, came back alone did Hasegawa think it was cause for concern. But since he still didn't think he could do anything about it, he let the girl return to the building without raising a fuss.

* * *

Later that evening, when Hasegawa's shift was over and he had returned to his small apartment, he got a call. He picked it, wondering who would be calling him at was considered a normal dinner time, when he heard a familiar voice intone, "Hey, Hasegawa, I heard you got a new job. Congrats, man.

Hasegawa chuckled and responded, "Thanks Gin-san. It's a pretty entry level job, but the pay is great. Soon I'll be able to take Hatsu out on a date."

Hasegawa heard Gin chuckle, then there was a pause as if Gin was debating something. After what seemed like a long time, Gin asked in an uncharacteristically hesitant voice, "Hey, Hasegawa, can I ask you a favor?"

Hasegawa thought it odd that Gin would actually ask for something rather than just take it, so he answered, "Sure, Gin-san."

There was another pause, as if Gin-san really hadn't expected Hasegawa to say yes, "So, I know that you work at the NCIS…You see they're actually trying to take over Edo. I've come up with a plan to sneak in and take them down as quietly as possible. To do that we need someone on the inside to help us in without arising suspicion. We did manage to capture an Amanto by the name of Okojo who apparently works closely with the boss. But, he's somewhat of a flight-risk and we need someone from security to let us in without any trouble. So we'd like you to help us."

Hasegawa listened to Gin talk, thinking how apt the timing was. He already hated this job, and here came Gin asking a favor that would most likely get him fired from this job if he accepted. Were Hasegawa to accept, it would once again be Gin's fault that he got fired from a job. But, this job at the NCIS was one he'd gladly give up, so he responded, "Sure, Gin-san I'll help you. Just tell me the day and I'll be ready."

Hasegawa could feel Gin smile from the other end of the phone, "Thanks Hasegawa, I knew I could count on you."

"By the way," the Madao wondered aloud, "How did you know I was working for the NCIS anyway?"

"Uh, actually…" Gin said rather sheepishly, "one of the Harusame Space Pirate spies in the NCIS told me about a new security guard who looked like he just came out of a dumpster. At first I wasn't sure, but when the guy described how your sunglasses took up most of your personality, I knew it was you Hasegawa."

"Leave it to Gin-san to find me in even the most obscure locations", Hasegawa thought to himself, almost not registering where Gin got this information. After a second, though, Hasegawa's brain caught up with his ears and he shouted nervously, "Wait…did you say the Harusame Space Pirates?"

"Uh…yeah I'm also working with the Shinsengumi. And, I guess I should mention this now as well, the plan is being put into action tomorrow."

Hasegawa panicked and almost dropped the phone, he was starting to rethink his assent to Gin-san's plan when Gin continued, "Now I know you probably want to back out of this now. You can if you want, we can probably bribe or threaten another guard. But before you say no, I want you to think of the people of Edo who will suffer if our plan fails…"Gin trailed off there, forcing Hasegawa's imagination to go in directions he did not want it to.

Unable to stop his rampant imagination from imagining the suffering the people of his city would go through (even though he didn't like at least half of them because they ignored the penniless Madao); Hasegawa hung his head in defeat, "Fine, Gin-san I'll work with you. But you owe me one. So, what time does this plan of your start tomorrow?"

* * *

The next morning, Okojo lead the Yorozuya trio plus Kamui in the direction of the NCIS building (read: was forced to show them the way at Bouken point). Okojo knew that he had no other choice but to do what they said…actually he did have another choice, but it was far less savory than helping them with their crazy plan.

While Okojo was resigning himself to his 'fate', Shinpachi was thinking about Gin's plan. More specifically, he was thinking about all that could go wrong with Gin's plan. Shinpachi was confident in Gin's plan itself, but he was worried that the Shinsengumi and the Harusame wouldn't be able to get along well enough for everything to go well.

Gin watched at Shinpachi sighed again and chuckled. It was so like him to worry about all the small details. He should take a page out Gin's book and learn to just not sweat the small things. Everything would probably work out in the end; and if the plan didn't go perfectly, all that mattered was that NCIS fell in the end.

Kamui watched Gin chuckling to himself, every time Shinpachi sighed. He thought it was rather funny because every time Gin laughed, his Bouken would poke into the weasel Amanto's back, making the poor guy wince a little. Though Kamui was enjoying the distraction Gin was providing him, it really was just a distraction. Kamui felt apprehensive. Well…that's not quite the right word. It might be that he was feeling anticipation for the fight to come.

Kamui wondered what would happen when he met the leader of the NCIS; would he regain his memories, or would everything just stay as it was now. In the back of his mind, Kamui could hear an arrogant voice telling multiple guards to poison him. It made him bristle in anger to think someone could actually manage to get away with poisoning him. But the thought of finally putting this to an end brought both pleasure and a profound sense of loneliness. Kamui, in a small corner of his mind, knew that he wouldn't be able to stay with his sister or the other two if he regained his memory. That wasn't a very pleasant thought, but he couldn't expel it from his mind.

Kagura looked at her brother, and what she saw troubled her. He seemed…off. She couldn't quite tell, but for some reason he didn't have his usual smile on. Kagura couldn't actually read her brother, but it seemed like he wasn't looking forward to what was to come. She wanted to ask her Aniki what was wrong, but she wasn't sure if he'd actually answer her. As they walked along, Kagura kept glancing at Kamui and wondering whether she should talk to him or not. When she finally made up her mind, it was too late; they had already arrived. "Oh well," Kagura thought, sucking on a fresh piece of Sukonbu, "It's probably nothing too important. It can wait 'til after we've kicked some NCIS butt."

* * *

Hasegawa watched the Yorozuya trio plus two more arrived. He recognized the one 'leading' the group as the weasel Amanto he saw the day before yesterday, but he didn't think he knew the red-headed boy. He looked very similar to the girl on the Yorozuya team, so they must be related.

As the group got closer, he saw the weasel Amanto look at, a pleading expression in his eyes. It dawned on Hasegawa that this Amanto didn't actually know most of Gin's plan, so he was hoping to stop anything from happening by having the guard turn them in. When the five were close enough, Hasegawa gave Gin a large grin and let them in without a second thought.

Okojo watched in horror as the sunglasses clad security completely ignored his pleading look and let them in. It was then that he realized that this was another part of the Silver-haired Samurai's plan. Okojo groaned inwardly, and gave the security guard a vicious glare, which was met with a small wave of good-bye from the guard. Okojo then stopped and stared for a little while, which was too long for Gin. So with a sharp poke in the back, the weasel Amanto was forced to keep leading the group into the building.

Once they were inside, Okojo smirked in triumph. There was no way they'd be able to make it to the elevator that would lead them to Hotaru-sama's room. The weasel Amanto turned his smirk toward Gin, but instead of looking worried, the silver-hair returned Okojo's smirk with one of his own.

Just then a large argument started between two (very unfortunately in Okojo's mind) familiar voices, "Hey, wait your turn in line, chain-smoker!" a tall, sandy-haired Yato yelled

"Why bother, Jiraiya, your invention is just a copy of mine anyway!" a civilian-clothed Hijikata yelled back

"Yours is the copy, Oogushi. But if you want to debate that, I'd be more than happy to trade a few blows with you." and this went on for a while until the security guard that had let them in stepped into stop the 'fight'.

After a while, though, the sunglasses clad security guard was involved in the fight as well. Soon other NCIS workers joined in to stop the fight as well. But it didn't work very well, and the lobby dissolved into chaos. Okojo stood, mouth agape, at how much the silver-haired Samurai had planned for.

Okojo suddenly looked around to find that he was completely alone. He looked up when he heard a secretary yell in a high, indignant voice, "Hey, you can't ride that elevator unless you have an appo!"

Once Kamui, Kagura, and Shinpachi were in the elevator, Gin turned and grinned idiotically at the secretary, "Don't worry, I have plenty of apples. Which does your boss like better, Northern Spy or Fuji?" he then turned and entered the elevator. The elevator doors closed, leaving both Okojo and the now red-faced secretary feeling like fools.

* * *

Upon exiting the elevator, Kamui's sense of Déjà vu became stronger. It had started when they arrived in the building. Flashes of past events were occurring more often. Kamui got the sense that if he indeed met the boss of NCIS, his memory would return. He wasn't quite sure why, but that's the weird sense he was getting.

As they were walking down the hall, Kamui remembered something important about the leader's room. So, he caught up to Gin, who was whistling merrily because the plan was all going accordingly.

"Gintoki-san, there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah," Gin looked over to Kamui, grinning, "What is it?"

"There's a button in the leader's room that closes off all the exits. It probably won't be too much of a problem, but I figured I'd just warn you. Also, I think there might be more to the room that meets the eye."

"I'll keep that in mind." Gin nodded. The rest of the walk was spent in almost silence, except for Gin's whistling. Shinpachi was still worrying about what might go wrong at this stage of the plan, Kagura was sucking on some Sukonbu, and Kamui was trying his best not to show outward signs of the major headache that was coming on as the flashes of memory became stronger and more frequent.

When the group arrived at the leader's room, it stood open, inviting them in. The Yorozuya trio plus Kamui were greeted by s hooded man in a large black chair with Jari hanging a little behind him, looking scared.

When Gin saw Jari, his eyes narrowed and he growled, "So there you are Jari, I was wondering where you ran off to after cutting the power like that. It really hurt to have you betray my trust like that."

Jari quivered hearing Gin's voice, "I-I'm ssso sssorry Sssakata-sssan. My massster, Hotaru-sssama forced me to, I h-had no c-choice. "

Gin rolled his eyes, "Don't give me that crap. I saw the look in your eyes; you did not look like you were sorry."

The snake Amanto huffed, her eyes narrowing dangerously. She looked like she wanted to bite Gin, and Kamui suddenly got the sense that he had heard her voice before. He wasn't sure why, though, because this was surely the first time they had met. For some reason, the leader then decided to take his hood off (Kamui had a strange sense it was to relieve some of his stress). The hood fell around Hotaru's shoulders, revealing a young teenager with shaggy black hair and nervous black eyes. The Yorozuya trio plus Kamui took one look at the boy and thought how unfit he looked for the job of leader of NCIS.

After a short, tense pause, the leader finally spoke, "So you are the people who are disrupting our plans. I had no idea there were so few of you."

Hearing the 'leader's' voice, Kamui knew this person wasn't the leader. He wanted to tell Gin this, but before he could, Hotaru continued,

"I commend you for getting this far If you think you can unhinge our plans with so few of you, you're sorely mistaken. I'll have you know we have an entire arm—"

Gin laughed aloud, cutting Hotaru mid word, "No, I know fairly well how large your security measures are. We didn't come unprepared."

Gin then took out a walkie-talkie from his Kimono sleeve and spoke into it, "Jiraiya-kun, Oogushi-kun, how are preparations on your end?

Soon, two static-y replies came in, "Yeah, Silver-hair/Yorozuya, everything's going according to plan. Ready to move on to phase two at any time."

Gin then looked up at Hotaru and Jari and grinned, "Looks like my friends came through for me. Both the Harusame Space Pirates and the Shinsengumi have the building surrounded. They've probably taken care of much of army you have…oh, excuse me, _had_ I should say."

Once Gin had finished speaking, all the color in Hotaru's face drained and he looked toward Jari. The group thought it strange that the boss would look toward the subordinate for help. But before anyone could say anything about it, Jari spoke up, not a trace of hiss in her voice, "How very unfortunate that we underestimated you this much. That will not be happening again. But this must end now, so I hope none of you mind a slight change in scenery."

Kamui's eyes narrowed, that was the voice that he had been hearing in the back of his mind whenever Jari talked. He hadn't noticed it with the hiss, but the snake Amanto was the person who had him poisoned.

"No, Jakumo-sama, you can't mean…" Hotaru was cut off by a glare from the snake Amanto. She walked quickly over to the desk and pushed a button. Kamui expected an alarm to sound, but he was disoriented when he felt the ground below his feet fall away. He looked down to see that the floor had opened up beneath them. Kamui then looked around at the Yorozuya trio who looked as surprised as he was. He looked to Kagura last as they all plummeted through the now gone ceiling.

**And that ends this chapter. You know how I said that there was going to be 1-3 more chapters a while ago? Well I lied. Writing this chapter, I just couldn't find a way to wrap up the final confrontation. So, the next chapter will end the final battle and the chapter after that will be an epilogue of sorts. Well, until next chapter. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and I hope to see you all again.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


	12. Jakumo Finally Gets What She Deserves

**Hi, Murayama Tsuru here. I bring to you the final battle. This is the second to last chapter, I hope you like it…uh…sorry…I don't have too much to say this time, so I'll let you read this chapter now.**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Gintama; it is the property of Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei.**_

Kamui woke with a groan, a headache, and Gin and Shinpachi's voices conversing somewhere above him, "Gin-san, what are we going to do now? You didn't plan for this happening!"

"Don't worry about it Shinpachi-kun, the plan will still work…probably."

"Probably? What do you mean probably, Gin-san?"

"Uh…well, you see…they'll probably want to come down here kill us themselves. If they do, then the plan will probably still work. But if they don't…"

Kamui could feel Shinpachi's panic grow as Gin trailed off; Shinpachi then demanded an answer, his voice anxious and high "What will happen to us if they don't come down here?"

"Well, you know," Gin deadpanned, "We'll starve to death down here. That or we end up eating each other." Kamui figured that Gin said that just to tease Shinpachi, but what he said did come with a grain of truth in it. Kamui was slightly worried that they would be left to starve down here…wherever here was. Kamui then started reminiscing about what had happened moments before, during their fall down into this dark abyss of a room.

_As the group was freefalling through the ceiling, they heard Jari…Jakumo's high, maniacal laughter. Hotaru interrupted the snake Amanto's triumph with a timid question, "Jakumo-sama, is all this really necessary?"_

"_Of course it is, you idiot," Jakumo hissed, "If we don't isolate them from the rest of their group, we'll never be able to defeat them."_

"_But Jakumo-sama, I doubt we'll be able to beat them even if—" Hotaru's voice turned into a yelp as Jakumo slapped him hard._

"_How dare you question me, you worthless human! I tried it your way for a while and look where it got us. If you hadn't insisted on playing my role, we would never be in this mess!"_

_A small whimper issued from Hotaru's direction, but the rest of the conversation was lost as the group fell out of earshot. Kamui, straining his ears to, tried to hear more of the conversation. Concentrating solely on this task, he failed to notice how quickly the ground was approaching. When he did notice, it was too late. He landed with a painful thump and passed out._

Coming to the end of his memory, Kamui felt…different. It was as if hearing this Jakumo's voice had changed something. Before Kamui could reflect on it anymore, he heard a static-y voice from Gin's miraculously not-broken walkie-talkie, "Oi, Yorozuya, where the hell are you? We're in the room you said to come up to, but there's no one here."

Hearing the walkie-talkie, Gin jumped away from it like it was on fire. He then picked it up, after an awkward moment of silence and talked into it, "Well you see, the boss pushed a button and we fell into a dark room…What? No, I don't know what button it is. We were on the other side of the desk. Maybe Jiraiya-kun will know." Hijikata then said something that Kamui couldn't quite hear. Apparently, though, it was something that made Gin mad, and a typical shouting match began.

Turning away from the yelling Gin, Kamui looked around for his sister. He spotted her a little ways away and grinned at her. She grinned back and said, "Ah, Aniki, looks like your awake. You took a pretty hard fall, uh-huh. I always thought you landed on your feet, uh-huh. But, then again, you did lose your memories, so maybe the muscle memory hasn't quite back yet?"

Kamui nodded slowly, he was about to respond when he heard a loud creaking from above. The Yorozuya trio plus Kamui looked and were temporarily blinded by the light that came from the ceiling of the room above. After a round of intense blinking, the group could make out a faint outline of a person

At first they thought it was either Hotaru or Jakumo opening the ceiling to some attack them. But then a familiar voice called out, "Hey, I think you got the right button this time. I can see silver hair and light glinting off a pair of glasses." It was Hijikata, Shinpachi sighed in relief that someone was able to find them while Gin scowled that it was Hijikata who found them.

After a while, because of circumstances too hard to explain, both Hijikata and Abuto ended up in the room below (read: Sougo decided to push them over the, being the sadistic bastard he is…how he pushed Abuto, I have no idea).

Once Hijikata had finished grousing about how Sougo needed to be taught proper manners, he turned to Gin and said, "So, sugar-freak, you weren't lying about there being a room here." Gin rolled his eyes, but before he could make a clever retort lights suddenly turned on.

After another round of blinking, a door slid open somewhere behind Gin and Jakumo and Hotaru walked out. Hotaru was looking a little worse for the wear as if he'd gotten further beatings from his boss. Jakumo, wearing glasses now, sneered at each group member in turn, and then she smirked, "So these are your forces? I commend you for getting this far, Sakata Gintoki and others, it seems I underestimated you. From now on you are in for a—"

"Guys, look, it Kabuto!" Gin interrupted, making everyone in the room sweatdrop. Yes, he knew Jakumo wasn't actually Kabuto, but he just placed the memory he had when he first met her.

"Yorozuya, what the hell are you talking about? This person looks nothing like a Kabuto beetle." Hijikata answered with derision. Gintoki then Tch'ed and looked scandalized that Hijikata didn't know who Kabuto was.

"No, Hijikata-san," Kamui said after a few moments, "Gintoki-san means the character from Naruto. Y'know, the doctor dude, who's Orochimaru's henchman."

"That's right Kamui-kun. Y'know, Oogushi-kun if you just read Shonen magazine you won't understand what kids these days are talking about. Try reading Jump sometime." Hijikata glared at Gin and was

The group then turned back to her, to see that her face had become extremely red in incomprehensible anger. Jakumo leveled a malevolent glare in Gin's direction. She hissed again, and Gin not seeming to notice this walked up to Jakumo and said enthusiastically, "Hey, Kabuto, could I get your autograph? I've always been a big fan of yours!"

"Since when have you been fan of Kabuto? You always complain whenever he shows up, Gin-san." Shinpachi said. Gin shushed him and turned back to Jakumo expectantly.

Hotaru watched this exchange going on and sighed internally. Every time Kabuto was mentioned, Jakumo-sama got a little redder in the face. He knew it wasn't long before she eventually lost it and tried to kill them. Not long after he thought that did she snap at the expectant Gin, "I am _nothing _like that brat Kabuto! He gives us Snake Amanto a bad name! So I wear glasses look a little like that beetle. Why does everyone keep comparing me to him!?"

"So, I guess that's a no to the autograph then, Kabuto?"

Hearing herself called Kabuto again, she exploded, "That's it! You all die now. I was willing to let everyone except the Harusame go. But now, you've forced my hand! I hope you all rot in hell!" She then clapped her hands in one loud, sharp beat. Many doors suddenly opened and a multitude of guards marched out of them.

Out of nowhere a platform raised Hotaru and Jakumo up, out of the way of the ensuing fight. The guards then surrounded the group, cutting them off into groups of two.

"Great, I'm stuck with silver hair. You better not slow me down." Abuto growled

"That's my line, Jiraiya-kun." Gin growled back

"Well," Hijikata sighed, taking a drag on a cigarette, "You're certainly not the worst person to be paired up with. Just don't make me do all the work, Megane."

"Don't worry about me, Hijikata-san, I'll do just fine."

"Ne, Aniki, it's been a while since we've been in a situation like this, uh-huh. Shall we compete like we did last time?"

"You're on, sis. I'm pretty I won the last time we did this." Kamui smiled

"Wait…Aniki…Did you memories…" Kagura's voice was drowned out as the fighting started.

Hotaru watched on nervously as the elite NCIS guard fought the intruders. He was anxious because the guards seemed to be losing. While they greatly outnumbered and forced the intruders into small groups, the intruders were overpowering the guards easily. Especially the group of two short red-heads; they seemed to work flawlessly together, and the guards surrounding that group seemed to fall quicker than the other groups'.

That's not to say that the other groups were having a hard time, unfortunately to Hotaru. The group with the silver-haired person and the tall Yato were slaying the guards almost as fast as the red-head pair. They also seemed to work well together, though it seemed more like they were trying to get in each other's way more than anything else.

The third group of the two black haired guys was the slowest at their task of fighting off the guards. The one in glasses seemed to be able to hold his own most of the time, but there was the occasional guard that would almost slip past his defenses. To Hotaru's disappointment, though, the cigarette smoking guy would come to the glasses guy's aid whenever this was the case.

Shortly, the battle ended and all of the guards were on the ground either dead, unconscious, or injured. Hotaru spared a glance at Jakumo and did not like what he saw. Jakumo was gripping the handrail so hard, her knuckles turned even whiter than they normally were. Her lips were set in a hard, thin line, her eyes in an almost emotionless stare. Hotaru knew better, though, than to think she wasn't angry. He had only seen her like this once before, and she was at the angriest he had ever seen her then. It was when they first learned that the Harusame had learned of their plans and were coming after them. Hotaru wasn't sure what was going to happen next, they didn't have anything else up their sleeves…at least Hotaru didn't think they did.

Once the battle was over, Gin looked around to survey the damage. He was relieved that the battle was over, he wasn't sure he could take fighting alongside with Abuto, if felt too much like a competition than he wanted. He then heard Kamui and Kagura arguing good-naturedly about who won their contest and smiled. It was good to see those two getting along.

As soon as the group gathered together again, Jakumo glared down at them and started speaking. "So you manage to defeat my elite guard, hm? Well that's nothing compared to what I have in store for you ne—"

"That's enough, Jakumo-sama. We've lost, there's nothing else we can do. Why don't we just turn ourselves in quietly?"

Jakumo then turned her glare on Hotaru and hissed, "How dare you say that to me. After I took you away from your wretched father, this is how you repay me?"

Abuto looked up at the arguing two in deep concentration. After a moment, he tapped a fist on his palm in recognition and turned to Kamui, "Admiral, I forgot to tell you this earlier. That Hotaru guy is the son of the former president of NCIS. When Jakumo overtook the company, she kidnapped the previous president's son." Kamui nodded, looking at Hotaru a little differently than he did before.

After some more arguing from the two on the balcony, Jakumo ended up pushing Hotaru over the edge in what seemed like extreme anger. Hotaru's eyes widened and he whispered, terrified, "Jakumo-sama, why…?"

Kamui and Gin suddenly looked at each other, and a silent conversation passed between them. After about a second Gin and Kamui jumped up toward the falling Hotaru. Gin launched Kamui passed Hotaru once they were halfway up in the air. Gin then caught Hotaru and landed safely back on the ground.

Kamui then made a catlike landing on the balcony in front of Jakumo. He turned and faced her and smiled. The snake in Jakumo suddenly started cowering in fear at the bloodthirsty animal she saw in Kamui, "W-what are you going to do to me? I-I can give you money if that's what you want…No, if that's not enough I can give you the company. I'll do whatever you want…J-just don't kill me…"

Kamui's smile only grew wider, "Y'know I think I should kill you. I mean you are the one had your guards poison me, electrocute me, and whack me on the head with a cast-iron skillet." He started advancing toward Jakumo and she started backing up trying to escape him.

Soon, Jakumo had backed up to the edge of the balcony and Kamui's smile grew vicious and his eyes narrowed into a cold glare. Seeing she had no escape, Jakumo sunk to the balcony floor and started shuddering uncontrollably.

"But," Kamui said, sparing his sister a short glance, "I'm not going to kill you. It doesn't seem worth it to kill you in front of my sister and her friends. Plus, because of you I got to spend time with them. It was, in the end, an altogether fun experience."

"Wait…You've regained your memories…?" Jakumo asked, looking at him in horror.

"Yes, I have. All thanks to you, Jakumo-san." Kamui replied smiling beatifically.

Jakumo, still shaking violently, said nothing. Kamui, glanced at his sister again, knowing this was probably the end of his fun times, he sighed, "So this is what I want you to do. You're going to surrender and we're going to let you escape. If you ever show your face in around here or you cause trouble for the Harusame again I will personally end you. Do you understand?"

Jakumo simple nodded and slipped into shocked unconsciousness. Kamui then picked her up and with another sad smile picked her up and leapt off the balcony.

**And that ends the final battle. Now I know what you're thinking, I left you in another cliffhanger. But don't worry. Everything will end next chapter. I might (I emphasize might here) write the next chapter over the long weekend. I'm a little sad to see this story end, I really enjoyed writing it. And thanks everyone for the wonderful support you've all given me. As always reviews are greatly appreciated. See you next chapter.**

**-Murayama Tsuru **


	13. Maybe Rainy Encounters Aren't So Bad

**Hey, Murayama Tsuru here. I bring to you the final chapter of Rainy Encounters Never Lead to Anything Good. It's been a real blast posting this; I had a lot of fun, I hope you guys did too. I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story; it means so much to me that you took the time to do that. So, without further ado, I present the final chapter**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gintama; it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei and Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei…wait are you telling me to put Sorachi-Sensei's name first? Ok, fine, I change my statement:I don't own Gintama; it belongs to**_ _**Sorachi Hideaki-Sensei and**_ _**Kishimoto Masashi-Sensei…Wait…You say that's still wrong…Are you saying I can't have fun for the last disclaimer of this story? Oh fine…it belongs to Sorachi-Sensei only, you happy now?**_

When Kamui landed on the floor below, he avoided all eye contact with the Yorozuya trio, instead turning to Abuto when he asked, "So tell me admiral, why didn't you kill her?"

Kamui shrugged his shoulders, "Didn't think it was worth it. I'm planning on letting her go…on second thought I'll hand her over to the Shinsengumi instead."

Abuto rolled his eyes, exasperated, "Admiral, what the hell are you saying? We can't exactly tell the elders we turned her into the police, can we?" Kamui shrugged again, a chidishly innocent smile on his face but he didn't answe Abuto's question.

Abuto sighed, "Then how exactly, do you propose, we report this to the elders then, Admiral?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Abuto." Kamui smiled and Abuto groaned. Abuto hazarded a guess that Kamui had regained his memories and with them came the love of foisting all the work on Abuto. Abuto sighed and was about to confirm what he guessed when Kamui turned to Hotaru and grinned, "Congratulations, you're now the new president of NCIS."

Startled by Kamui's announcement all eyes turned to Hotaru. Seeing all attention was diverted away from him, Kamui started looking for an exit, his smile faltering a little. After a few minutes he found one. He turned around one more time to make sure that everyone was still paying attention to Hotaru, only to see Abuto behind him. With an expectant look, Abuto asked, "You're not going to say goodbye?"

"No," Kamui said, his eyes hardening, a fake smile forming on his lips, "If I did, it'd just make leaving harder…for both of us." Abuto shrugged, but said nothing as he followed Kamui out the door.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Yorozuya trio plus Hijikata were discussing with Hotaru plans for the future of NCIS. Apparently Jakumo had convinced the poor that his father was some sort of villain and that she was the only person who could run the company without tainting it.

Unfortunately, Hotaru still wasn't convinced that he could run the company. "Oh come now," Hijikata said, lighting another cigarette, "I'm sure you'd run this company well. You've been doing it for a few days now haven't you?"

"B-but…" Hotaru whimpered, looking terrified, "t-that was only under strict orders from Jakumo-sama…I could never do it without her…"

"Oh, quit calling her 'sama', boy, you don't have to defer to her anymore." Gin growled, growing tired of Hotaru's timidness. Shinpachi's reproachful look almost made Gin want to take back his words, though, because he knew that yelling at the poor boy wouldn't do any good.

Gin was about to apologize, but he was interrupted, "They're right you know. You taking over the company would probably be the best end for this tale." Everyone turned around to see a bored looking Jakumo sitting up looking directly at Hotaru. They had tied her up so she couldn't escape, but she didn't look like she would try anything else.

"B-but Jakumo-sama," Hotaru stuttered, shocked that she wasn't dead, "I could never do it without you."

Jakumo rolled her eyes, "You can and you will do it without me." Hotaru jumped at her tone, "I only took over the NCIS in order to take over Edo. I…disposed of your father because he was in my way. Now I've lost, so there's no reason for me to stay here and help you." With that she nodded her toward Hijikata, the motion saying 'take me away; I've said all I need to say'. Hijikata stood up and marched the snake Amanto out the exit she pointed him to.

Once Hijikata and Jakumo were gone, Kagura started looking around. After a minute, she looked up at Gin, a pout on her lips, "Gin-chan, I can't find my brother anywhere."

Shinpachi nodded, "Yeah, Gin-san, I can't seem to find Abuto-san either. I wonder where they went. Gin, thinking the two were probably just hiding, took a look around the room as well. Not seeing them either, Gin started to worry. He turned back to Kagura as she commented a little sadly, "Gin-chan maybe I should have said this earlier, uh-huh. I think my Aniki may have regained his memories."

"Why would you think that?" Gin asked chalking it up to childish optimism

"Because," Kagura said, slightly sheepish, "He remembered something from our childhood, uh-huh."

"What," Shinpachi and Gin said at the same time, "Why didn't you tell us this earlier?"

"Well," Kagura glared at them, "We were in the middle of a fight, uh-huh. It didn't seem appropriate."

Both Gin and Shinpachi were stunned by how much sense that made. Before either of them could gather their wits about them, Hotaru spoke up, "Um…guys…could we get out of here?...I've never actually liked this room." The three looked at Hotaru, thoughts of leaving this dull, empty room almost crowding out all thoughts of Kamui and his memories. The three nodded and left from the exit the others left from.

* * *

A few days later Gin was watching the news (the power had finally come back on). When Shinpachi had come in this morning, he was very surprised to see Gin was paying attention to anything other than Jump. Gin had dismissed it by saying he had read that particular issue of Jump too many times that week. But, when Shinpachi saw what was on the TV, he understood why Gin was watching it and sat down to join him.

On the screen was the NCIS headquarters. The camera angle then panned down to Hotaru, the new president of NCIS, and Hanano Ana. The two were talking about the recent power outages. Of course, Hotaru said nothing about what really happened, he just apologized profusely and that the NCIS was going under new management from today on.

Gin then turned out the rest of the TV program. He then looked over at Kagura; putting it simply, Kagura looked sad. But, both Gin and Shinpachi knew it was probably much more than that. Gin had never had siblings, but from what he could tell, they seemed like a real pain (well…he already knew that, considering his two 'siblings', Zura and Takasugi, were just as annoying as real siblings).

Gin was jolted out of his thoughts when the phone rang. Shinpachi stood up to get it but Gin pushed him back onto the couch walked over to the ringing phone. Shinpachi watched in mild wonderment as Gin actually got off his lazy ass and did something. In his amazement, Shinpachi almost missed the way he greeted the person on the other end.

* * *

Abuto hung up the phone with a sigh. Maybe this going against his very nature, but he felt he needed to get Kamui and Kagura together one more time of Kamui would start sulking and doing even less work than he usually did…which wasn't a lot.

For the past couple days, Kamui had holed up in his room, and refused to come out even for meals. It was really a pain, because he insisted that all his meals be brought up to him, which forced Abuto to do extra work he really didn't feel like doing…oh well, that's the price to pay for being a second in command to the hungriest Yato on earth.

When he got to Kamui's room, he saw that the door was still closed. With an annoyed glare, Abuto knocked loudly and yelled, "Oi, admiral, how long are you going to stay in there? You're going to have to come out sometime and help me with the paperwork. I refuse to do it all myself."

The only sound from the closed door was a grunt that all but said 'leave me alone, Abuto, I'm not in the mood.' This sound made Abuto rub his temples in frustration, thinking, 'Why does he have to be so damn difficult? Here I am going out of my way to actually do something nice. The least he could do is say no in person.'

Abuto sighed, knowing he'd have to rely on plan B. Abuto spoke again, trying hard to mask the bored annoyance he felt, "Admiral, I heard there's an all you can eat special at the Dango shop nearby. I was planning on taking you there in celebration of a job well done. But, I see you're too busy doing…whatever, so I guess I'll just have to go by myself."

After a second, Abuto heard loud, banging sounds coming from inside the room. After another second, Kamui was in front of him grinning, "What are you waiting for Abuto, let's go!"

* * *

Kamui was sitting at a Dango shop, feeling a little miffed. First Abuto had offered to treat him to all you can eat Dango special, and then he skipped out claiming he had work to do. The upside was that Abuto had given him money for food, and Kamui was planning to run wild with it.

With a stick of Dango in his mouth, Kamui watched the people of Edo walk by. He saw a flash of silver hair, and sat straight up; knowing Abuto had set him up. After a while he saw Gin walking toward him. Once Gin spotted Kamui, he grinned and waved at the red-haired Yato.

After a moment of annoyed silence on Kamui's part, Kamui turned to Gin and asked, "So, Ginpatsu O-Samurai-san, where's my sister? I'm guessing you and Abuto set this up so we could see each other."

Gin shook his head, chuckling, "Not going to call me 'Gintoki-san' anymore? And you're wrong; I'm not going to call Kagura over here unless you want me to. If there's anything you want to say to her, write it down."

Kamui gave him a confused look, but took the paper nonetheless and started writing. Kamui expected Gin to try and look over his shoulder to ascertain the contents, but Gin just sat there eating Dango and sipping tea.

Once Kamui was done writing, he folded up the letter and handed it to Gin who folded it up and put it into his Kimono sleeve. Then the two sat in amicable silence eating their Dango. When they were done, they stood up and went their separate ways.

But before Gin was out of earshot, Kamui said with a genuine smile, "The next time we see each other, Ginpatsu O-Samurai-san will be when we fight each other. So don't lose to anyone until then…Gintoki-san." Hearing this, Gin gave a small smile of his own and waved his hand in assent, but said nothing.

* * *

When Gin got home, he saw Kagura in the same place she was in when he left. He dropped Kamui's letter in her lap and plopped himself on the couch with the latest issue of Jump. Kagura looked over at Gin quizzically, then unfolded the paper. After a minute of reading, Kagura smiled happy tears welling up in her eyes. The letter was mostly talking about how he was forced to write this letter because he didn't want to waste Gin's paper. But at the end, in small, faint letters were 'I'm sorry and I'm going to miss you Imouto-chan'.

A single tear rolled down Kagura's cheek and she turned, smiling, to Gin who was pretending to be engrossed in Jump. "Thank you, Gin-chan" Kagura said, pulling out a piece of Sukonbu. Gin nodded, burying his face deeper into his Jump volume.

* * *

Once Kamui was back on the Kiheitai ship, he passed by Takasugi. Remembering his time with Gin, he called out, "Bakasugi, Gintoki says 'hi'." Kamui chuckled as he felt the one-eyed man stiffen at his former nickname. After a second, Takasugi seemed to regain his composure and said calmly, "Ah, yes, Yato, if you see Gintoki again, will you please tell him I am going to destroy him for calling me that?"

Kamui chuckled again, awaiting the time he could tell Gintoki this. 'Ah, there're going to be some fun times ahead, that's for sure' Kamui thought as he walked back to his room.

**完 (The End)**

**And that, dear readers, is the end of this story. This has been a longer than two month journey, and I loved every single word of it. I am somewhat sad to see this story end. But, I will keep writing stories whenever I have time (oneshots and multi-chapters). If you have any suggestions, I'd love to hear them. But please keep in mind I may not write them, I have limited talent when it comes to some genres. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated. I hope to see you all again sometime soon and thank you very much for reading this story of mine.**

**-Murayama Tsuru**


End file.
